SOLO PARA MUJERES
by mylac
Summary: Bella swan va a una despedida de soltera de su mejor amiga, y con unas copas de más, el fuego la hace presa y un bailarín de ojos verdes la hace tocar el cielo, pero todo queda en anonimato, ¿Qué pasara cuando se reencuentren?.
1. Chapter 1

una nueva historia y espero que les guste

**Mi mejor amiga rosalie me invito a una despedida de soltera, aunque Jacob no estuvo de acuerdo porque dijo que habrían chicos desnudos y calenturientos con ganas de sexo, y que lo cambiaría por uno de ellos, le asegure que no era así, solo estaría un rato y ya, no podría permitir tomar y desvelarme, soy agente del FBI, no podría llegar como un zombie, termine de hacer el último registro en una casa y rosalie se acerco a mi**

**-¿lista para divertirte y tener sexo salvajemente?- entorne los ojos y la mire**

**-rosalie, no voy a eso, yo simplemente voy a tu despedida y ya, y para eso tengo a Jacob- me sonroje**

**-si claro- se burlo de mí y se fue, lo último que quería era quitarme el pesado uniforme**

**Rosalie y yo nos habíamos conocido en la academia, y a su vez conoció a emmet, los dos tienen hermanos y se hicieron novios, fue algo raro, pero son felices, me acerque a emmet y le cuestione si estaba de acuerdo en que rosalie fuera a hacer algo así, pero me dijo que no la podía controlar, nos fuimos de ese lugar y pase a mi casa para darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa, pero Jacob no estaba, tome un pantalón entubado de pana color azul metálico y una camisa de manga corta ajustada color azul cielo y mis tenis converse color jade, solo me puse un brillo labial color rosa y deje mi cabello libre aunque era entre rizado y ondulado, solo le puse un poco de mouse, tome mi auto y Salí rumbo al local ese.**

**Había llegado y estaba el lugar con mucha música y mujeres gritando y divirtiéndose, habían unos tipo bailando semidesnudos en una tarima, de pronto sentí una pesada mirada que me dio escalofríos y lo ignore, buscaba a rosalie pero no la veía por ningún lado, al voltear a la derecha un tipo corpulento estaba teniendo sexo con una mujer. Entorne los ojos y sentí una mano que me jalaba**

**-bella aquí estas, que bueno que llegaste a la diversión- canturreo feliz rosalie**

**-no me dijiste que aparte habría que tener sexo con los bailarines- le reproche**

**-ahm, se me olvido, pero descuida, tal vez encuentres a un hombre de verdad aquí- siempre rosaliie se quejaba de Jacob, a veces lo hacíamos, y no es que me quejara de que era un experto solo que a veces lo veía sin chispa. Habíamos llegado a una mesa grande y empecé a buscar una ruta de escape de aquel lujurioso lugar**

**-¿no pensaras irte o sí?- rosalie me jalo hacia una silla**

**-apenas acabas de llegar, solo toma algo, relájate y busca a un hombre con quien follar, no creo que tu esposo se entere- cierto, tal vez no se enteraría, pero era un libro abierto cuando mentía.**

**Rosalie pidió vodka y tequila, y la cuestione por su plan de embriagarme, a lo que me dijo que solamente era para ponerse de acuerdo al ambiente, llegaron las bebidas y en eso llego Alice**

**-hola bella, me sorprende que tu esposo te deje en paz por un minuto- me dio un beso en la mejilla y tomo un vaso de tequila y se fue**

**-en tu enfurruñamiento, no te has dado cuenta de que un chico demasiado guapo y con un cuerpo escultura te está mirando mientras se la comen- mire a rosalie incrédula**

**-¿pero de verdad?, que cosas dices rosalie yo no…- y por accidente volteo y estaba un chico de cabello cobrizo, alto, con cuerpo escultural sin rastro de grasa o que estuviera operado, un poco bronceado y de unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, que me miraba con deseo, mientras que una tipa de cabello rojizo se comía todo su miembro, y se lo saco de la boca y ¡vaya sorpresa!, era grande y gruesa, me sonroje mucho y mire para otro lado**

**-sí que tiene un paquetote, ¿porque no vas a probarlo?- le di un codazo a rosalie por pensar en eso, pero en ese momento, alguien estaba berreando y volteo y era la tipa de cabello rojizo, con la cara roja y él le estaba dando duro, tomándola de los cabellos fuerte, y él me miraba con una sonrisa ladeada, como si pensara en ¿hacérmelo a mi?, la tipa no dejaba de berrear y pedir por mas**

**Tome una copa de vodka, y decidí irme de allí con alguna excusa de que me dolía la cabeza, pero de pronto sentí calor en mi parte baja, y lo ignore**

**-¿no que no ibas a tomar, te estás armando de valor?- me preguntaba insistentemente rosalie pero no le hice caso, sentí algo que estaba detrás de mí y un aliento rozar mi oreja**

**-¿te estás armando de valor, para hacer algo prohibido?, te espero arriba en la puerta verde- su voz era sedosa y seductora a la vez, y en ese instante me beso el cuello fugazmente que yo no podía creer que él me hablara, tal vez había sido mi imaginación porque llevaba 3 copas de vodka, pero empezaban a hacerme efecto, me sentía flotar en el aire, y me dio una fiebre que no podía soportar, pero mi mente me indico quien si podía de verdad quitármela y no era mi esposo quien lo haría, decidida tome una copa de tequila y me fui directo a buscar esa dichosa puerta**

**Subí a unas escaleras y buscaba la puerta verde, hasta que di con una y toque insistentemente hasta que se abrió**

**-vaya, pensé que nunca vendrías, ¿Por qué tardaste, dulzura?- ronroneo el tipo de ojos verdes**

**-ahm…yo…- no sabía cómo decirle que me poseyera**

**-¿no sabes cómo pedirme que te folle?- me sonroje**

**-adorable sonrojo, para una adorable mujer- y dicho esto, cerró la puerta y me abrazo, podía sentir su calidez corporal, sus fuertes brazos y su aliento, olía a sándalo, sus manos viajaron hacia mi trasero, de pronto sentí sus labios contra los míos, y le restregué mis senos contra su bien formado torso, el beso se hizo demandante.**

**Nos quitamos la ropa y el también estaba ardiendo, nos separamos por falta de aire, pero sus besos me dejaron en shock, me quito mi ropa interior y me empujo levemente a la cama y caí de espaldas, el se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de mi pelvis, se acerco lentamente y empezó a besar mis muslos y se acerco hasta mi pelvis y luego sentí su húmeda lengua recorre mi intimidad, jugueteó con mi botón**

**-¿te gusta?- su varonil voz me hizo estremecer**

**-sí, sigue-implore**

**Y él siguió aunque era lento, pero empezaba a gemir, y después se detuvo, se levanto y se dirigió a la cama, puso a horcajadas y se posiciono en mi entrada**

**-ahora vamos en la parte interesante- y de un solo movimiento entro y gemí porque me empezó a doler**

**-¿eres virgen?- dijo con su voz contraída**

**-no...Pero no tengo mucha práctica en esto- admití**

**-oh, estas apretada, mejor así- y me relaje un poco, el se empezó a mover de manera caballerosa y mis manos se posicionaron en su espalda, y berreaba tal como la tipa de cabello rojizo, luego sus movimientos fueron rápidos, y en esos movimientos me llevo al cielo 2 veces, luego cambiamos de posición muchas veces, y el termino afuera de mi, nunca se cansaba, era todo un semental , tal y como lo había imaginado, y era a lo que realmente rosalie se refería un hombre de verdad, y lo hicimos toda la noche hasta que nuestros cuerpos se cansaron.**


	2. ¿FUE UN SUEÑO?

**gracias a:**

**kikyds15**

**cullencalcetines**

**aliapr-peke**

**Me desperté aturdida y con la cabeza dando vueltas, lo que paso anoche fue sin duda un sueño, en el que Morfeo se materializaba en un guapo humano semental, todo estaba iluminado, mire hacia todos lados y el pánico se hizo presente, no estaba en mi casa, y además estaba sola, desnuda y con la cabeza turbia, pero mi estomago se revolvió y me dieron nauseas y vomite en un cesto de basura, necesitaba salir de ahí, me vestí como pude y me acorde de ese bailarín de ojos verdes, no me dejo ni una nota ni nada, Salí de ese lugar y tome mi auto, ahora si estaba en problemas, si Jacob estaba en casa me exigiría saber porque no llegue anoche, puse la radio y empezó a sonar una melodía, pero no supe su nombre solo me memorice su letra, la buscaría luego, pero me sentía feliz y no debería de estarlo, llegue a mi casa y lo que me temía, no solo estaba Jacob, también estaban mis padres, me baje del auto lo más normal que pude**

**-buenos días bella, ¿Dónde dormiste anoche?- me pregunto Jacob enojado**

**-¿sabes lo preocupado que estuve por ti?, tuve que llamar a tus padres para que vinieran- me sorprendí y lo mire**

**-¿para qué hiciste eso?- exclame furiosa**

**-porque te llamo a tu celular muchas veces y tú no lo contestaste- hablo mi papa con voz calmada**

**-había mucho ruido, y por eso no lo escuche- mi cabeza me estaba matando**

**-¿Por qué fuiste a ese lugar?- pregunto mi madre interponiéndose en mi camino**

**-porque mi amiga rosalie me invito- me sobe la cabeza, necesitaba comida y una buena pastilla**

**-hija te veo en el trabajo, hablamos luego- dijo mi padre despidiéndose de mí al igual que mi madre, me dieron nauseas y fui corriendo a vomitar**

**-pero si tenias que tomar y te apuesto que tuviste sexo con alguno de esos bastardos prostitutos- bufo Jacob y yo me reí**

**-no niego que haya tomado, pero se controlarme, por favor, cielo, solo fueron 2 copas nada mas de vino- ¿dos copas? ¿Vino? Eso ni yo me la creería**

**-hay por favor, ni eso te la crees, dime la verdad isabella- me Salí del baño y fui a buscar mi ropa limpia, me deshice de mi ropa sucia y mire mi reflejo en el espejo, pero al notar que en mi cuello habían chupetones, rápido entre a la regadera y le puse seguro a la puerta**

**-isabella ¿Por qué cierras la puerta?- exclamo colérico Jacob, y eso era cada que salía a una fiesta**

**-en vez de molestarme, mejor hazme un café, dame una pastilla y hazme el desayuno- grite y abrí la llave de agua caliente y después abrí la llave de agua fría, y en lo que se templaba el agua, no pude evitar pensar en el, sus besos, sus movimientos, su aroma, el tono de su voz, su mirada era dura, fría y sin vida, pero era tan varonil, ¿alguna vez lo volveré a ver?**

**Me Salí de bañar y me empecé a vestir, tenía que tapar esos chupetones, aunque no recuerdo que me haya mordido, me maquille el cuello y con eso bastaría, podía escuchar los pajarillos cantando y hacia un hermoso día, ¿desde cuándo no me había dado cuenta?**

**-ya terminaste de arreglarte, abajo esta lo que pediste, ya me voy al trabajo, nos vemos en la noche- se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en los labios, pero lo sentí de manera mecánica**

**-nos vemos en la noche entonces- musite y salió por la puerta, baje y olía delicioso todo, sentía algo diferente en mi- devore lo que había en la mesa y me fui, no quería escuchar los regaños de mi padre, el es el secretario general del FBI, solo que a él le gusta trabajar en su antigua oficina, madre se divorcio de él cuando tenía dos años y encontró a un jugador beisbol llamado Philip, es un buen sujeto, pero quise mudarme a Virginia con mi padre y ser agente del FBI, llegue a mi lugar de estacionamiento y me baje como de costumbre**

**-hola agente especial swan-hablo Lauren con sorna y Jessica a un lado de ella**

**-pero si son las agentes Lauren de prostíbulo y Jessica trasero sucio- dije riéndome**

**-el hecho de que seas hija del jefe no significa que debamos de tratarte bien, porque todos sabemos cómo obtuviste el puesto- resople**

**-piensen lo que quieran- seguí caminando y llegue a mi oficina**

**-bella ¿en donde estuviste ayer en la noche?- llego rosalie corriendo con unas hojas**

**-estuve en el club ¿lo recuerdas?- dije como si no lo recordara ella**

**-sí pero después de tomarte esos litros de vodka- la ignore, si le hablaba de mi encuentro con ese bailarín seria mi muerte**

**-pues me fui, me dolió la cabeza- me quite el saco y ajustaba mis armas**

**-no te creo, te estás poniendo roja, cuéntame que paso- dijo saltando**

**-pero si te lo digo, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie- hable susurrando, cerré la puerta y verifique que nadie escuchara**

**-después de tomar, el chico de ojos verdes me susurro que me esperaba arriba, y lo busque y lo hicimos- solté de golpe y ella me miraba con una sonrisa enorme**

**-¡oh por dios, oh por dios!, le pusiste los cuernos a tu esposo!- hablo eufórica rosalie y le puse la mano en su boca para callarla**

**-¡shhh! Cierra la boca, cierra la boca, lo sé, pero la forma en cómo me lo hizo, duramos toda la noche haciéndolo, y debo de decir de una manera salvaje y dura- dije recordando cada movimiento de el**

**-¿tan bueno estuvo?- empezó a carcajearse y a darse aire con los papeles, si seguía así rosalie no tendría otra razón más que darle un puntapié**

**-¿y cómo se llama, cuántos años tiene, como es su físico?- le hacía señas para que se callara porque precisamente no estaba hablando bajo, y no me ayudaba**

**-¿baja la voz quieres?- me empezaba a alarmar su escándalo y se escucho la puerta abrirse**

**-swan a la oficina del jefe, pronto- ordeno mi jefe Garret**

**-si señor- mi voz sonó apretada**

**-¿te sientes bien swan?, te veo distraída y muy roja, ¿tienes fiebre?- negué con la cabeza y mi jefe se fue**

**-gracias por gritar rosalie, a la próxima vez dilo en voz alta- le recrimine y ella solo se rio**

**-ok, ve con tu papa y luego nos vemos- me dijo guiñando un ojo y salió, Salí detrás de ella y me dirigí hacia la oficina de mi padre, llegue frente a su puerta y resople y toque fuertemente**

**-adelante- dijo en tono fuerte, me esperaba un buen discurso por parte de mi papa, entre rápido y camine en su dirección**

**-ah eres tu hija, te noto diferente, estas algo sonrojada y te vez alegre, antes no eras así- si supiera mi padre que me hicieron ver los colores del arcoíris de seguro me mandaría a Afganistán**

**-no es nada, estoy bien- mentí**

**-ayer fuiste a un bar de solteras, y creo saber que en esos lugares hay hombres semidesnudos en busca de…de…ya tu sabes- miro a otro lado apenado**

**-si es cierto que me fui a un bar, pero solo me tome 2 copas de vino y ya- sonreí**

**-hija, dime la verdad, si tienes problemas con tu esposo esa no es la solución, dime la verdad, sabes muy bien que te apoyare en lo que sea- eso fue un golpe bajo, sabía que podía contar con el**

**-está bien, te diré la verdad, Jacob es un celoso, controlador y eso no lo soporto, es estéril y en estos 4 años no hemos podido tener un hijo, y conocí a un bailarín y con él lo hice- creo que ya no tenía sentido seguir ocultando lo que paso**

**-¿Qué lo hiciste con un bailarín?, ¿Qué pasa si quedas embarazada?, ¿Qué pasa y si te pega una infección solo porque tuviste un desfogue?, hija por favor, primero lo que debes de hacer es platicar con Jacob de su comportamiento y después te olvidaras de un desliz y si es posible te harás análisis, solo que a tu madre no le gustara- me abrazo tiernamente y asentí con la cabeza y e fui**

**Hablar del comportamiento que Jacob tiene es … difícil, sobre todo cuando hace sus escenas y sus desplantes y reproches, a veces pienso que es un manipulador, pero olvidar a ese hombre, no puedo ¿Qué pasa y si lo encuentro otra vez, o voy al bar?**

**-swan que te dijo- se acerco rosalie**

**-en pocas palabras que hablara con la verdad y que debería de hablar con Jacob- dije con desdén**

**-hablar con Jacob es como hablarle al sol y decirle que no queme, sabes cómo se va a poner, no te ha dado hijos, y llevas 4 años con él. Divórciate- como si fuera fácil hacerlo**

**-mi madre aprecia a Jacob y si me divorcio de él, no me dirigirá la palabra- me cruce de brazos**

**-swan, te busca tu esposo- llego Ángela avisándome que mi esposo estaba aquí y eso no era bueno**

**-¡demonios!, y ahora que- dije molesta y le agradecí a Ángela, como siempre sabia que Jacob estaba en mi oficina y de pronto una idea se formo en mi mente, Jacob se caso conmigo días después de que su padre se quedara invalido ¿se habría casado por interés?**

**Abrí la puerta de mala gana y vi a Jacob con su padre**

**-hola te venimos a molestar- me cruce de brazos, y si eras una maldita molestia**

**-que ocurre- hable sin emoción**

**-necesito que me prestes dinero, a mi papa lo van a operar y no tengo- ¿Qué cosa?**

**-y que paso con tu trabajo- la mirada de Jacob se poso sobre la de su padre y él me miro**

**-lo despidieron, y no le liquidaron- hablaba rápido**

**-ya les di mucho dinero y mi respuesta es NO, no soy un maldito banco- grite furiosa**

**-pero esa es tu obligación de esposa, tienes que velar por el- pero que carajos se creía Jacob**

**-tengo papeleo y redadas, así que si me disculpas, me voy a una redada y nos vemos en la casa para platicar de algunas cosas- estaba dispuesta a irme cuando escuche:**

**-jaco, tu esposa necesita saber quién manda, la tienes muy bravucona- dijo con voz maliciosa**

**-sí, pero la voy a domar- enojada me volteo**

**-si claro, ¿tu domarme? Ni siquiera eres un hombre de verdad, no hables de domarme cuando no puedes ni tener puntería- me salí rápido y me fui a cambiarme de ropa para las redadas**

**Había sido un día agotador y solo quería cenar algo y dormirme, pero al parecer no estaba en mis planes, en cuanto estacione mi auto vi a Jacob en la puerta mirándome furioso y me baje**

**-de que quieres hablarme- siseo el**

**-vamos adentro y te lo diré- y dicho esto él se metió y lo seguí**

**-no me gusta que siempre me controles, ni que me celes a cada rato, ¿no me tienes confianza?- el miraba por la ventana y se acerco a mí y tomo mi mejilla para después darme una bofetada y caerme al piso**

**- si yo voy a tu trabajo es porque necesito dinero, contigo hago lo que quiero y además por si no lo notaste, perra, soy tu marido y si me vuelves a restregar en la cara que soy estéril te arrepentirás- hablaba por lo bajo, y le propine un golpe en la nariz y saque mi arma**

**-si me vuelves a tocar, te daré razones para no hacerlo, no quiero que me vayas a pedir dinero a mi trabajo, mañana a primera hora te buscas un nuevo empleo y mantienes a tu padre- dije con la ira que me quemaba**

**-mi padre tiene razón, eres una bravucona millonaria, pero por eso me case contigo, por tu dinero, para que tú me mantengas y también mantengas a mi padre, y créeme que jamás te volveré a tratar como antes, de seguro te revolcaste con uno de esos- escupió y salió por la puerta, me quede estática temblando, guarde mi arma, y le puse seguro a la puerta, sube a mi cuarto y me arrogue a la cama a sollozar, el jamás me había levantado la mano, y ahora toda esa farsa de amor, no fue solo mas que mentiras, se caso porque mi padre era millonario, como quisiera que ese chico de ojos verdes viniera y me consolara, pero sentí algo húmedo en mis labios, fui al espejo y tenía sangre en los labios, me limpie, me di un baño y cene, para después perderme en mis sueños.**


	3. CUANDO NADA ES COMO ANTES

**GRACIAS A**

**baarbaraa**

**micuuu19**

**zonihviolet**

**edward si se reencontrara con ella, pero antes, pasara por momentos oscuros para ver la luz nuevamente.**

-ISABELLA DESPIERTA- la voz de Jacob hizo que saltara de la cama

-que quieres- dije enojada

-levántate y haznos el desayuno, mi padre y mi hermana Rachel viene a visitarnos y se quedaran con nosotros- me enoje y me levante furiosa de la cama y agarre su estomago y se lo aplaste

-esta es mi casa, y me tienes que preguntar si puedes traer visitas, ¿te quedo claro?- el no dijo nada pero mi arrebato de enojo me costó caro, estampo su mano contra mi mejilla

-te dije perra, que nos atendieras, baja ahora mismo- me dejo caer en el suelo

Prepare mi ropa y me fui a bañar, después me maquille algo para que no se viera algún moretón, baje a prepararles el desayuno, y de mala gana fui a presentarme

-buenos días, bella luces hermosa cada día que pasa- dijo Rachel algo sonrojada y eso me dio miedo

-Buenos días Rachel, tu luces igual que siempre- le respondí el saludo de manera cortes pero ella sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior

-buenos días señor Black- dije seriamente

-muchacha sirve el desayuno- dijo de manera prepotente

Desayunamos en silencio incomodo, Rachel no dejaba de mirarme, y eso me inquietaba, no eran las miradas que el bailarín me dedicaba, eran otras que hacían estremecerme

-y como te va en el trabajo hermosa- escupí el jugo que estaba tomando

-Rachel, tu siempre tan amigable- dije limpiando

-¿y por eso escupes?- reprocho Jacob

-¡huy! A bella la bellita, no le gusta que le digan cosas tiernas ¿o sí?- respondió en tono infantil Rachel

-voy a lavar los platos- me levante rápido

-yo te ayudo cuñadita- hablo Rachel pensativa, esto ya no me gustaba para nada

Empecé a lavar los platos y en eso mi mente divago que en una ocasión Jacob me comento que una de sus hermanas tuvo problemas en su trabajo porque la encontraron teniendo relaciones sexuales con una de las trabajadoras, nunca me dijo cual de las dos, pero no hacía falta eso

-no me esperaste- los platos se me resbalaron de las manos, al escuchar la voz de Rachel

-eh…perdón es que tengo prisa- dije apresurándome al lavar más rápido

-te ves tensa- la escuche detrás de mi

-es solo que me tengo que ir a trabajar- me controle

-tal vez te de un masaje, hoy en la tarde Jacob y mi padre se irán y regresan en tres días- sentí que tocaba mi cabello y lo olfateo

-que es lo que quieres- me aparte rápido

-solo conversar, ¿acaso no puedo?- vi que sus pupilas se dilataban

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me acerco a ella, puso sus manos en mi trasero

-que figura tienes, y que hermosa te has hecho, me gustas- me intente zafar pero no pude, tendría que recurrir a otra cosa, pero ella como si lo predijera me acorralo contra la puerta y me apretujo contra ella, sus senos rozaban contra los míos y eso me revolvió el estomago

-hueles muy exquisito- dijo acercándose a mi cuello y lo beso, después puso una de sus manos sobre mi estomago, empezó a recorrer mi vientre y luego acaricio mis senos, sus manos recorrían mi pantalón y estaba a punto de desabotonarlo

-Rachel ya no sigas, por favor- musite

-¿Por qué no?, no te hago nada malo, se que lo disfrutaras tanto como yo, desde el momento en que te vi, me enamore de ti, ahora que estamos cerca no dejare que nada interfiera- se acerco mas a mí y se puso en posición de besarme y le di un cabezazo en la nariz que se alejo bruscamente

-maldita, me las pagaras- exclamo y Salí corriendo de la cocina, Jacob no estaba al igual que su padre y fui corriendo directo a mi auto y arranque a toda prisa, ¿Por qué esto me estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué Rachel se tuvo que enamorar de mi?, como quisiera estar en otro lugar lejos de todos.

Llegue a mi oficina sin darme cuenta y en ese momento jasper me vio junto con rosalie y con emmet

-¡oh por dios!, amiga que hicieron- corrió rosalie hacia mí y la abrace de pronto las lagrimas cayeron rápido, fuimos a la oficina de jasper

-hubo problemas con jake- dije hipando

-¿se entero de que tuviste algo con el bailarín?- pregunto rosalie

-sí y eso no es todo, lo corrieron de su trabajo y se caso conmigo por interés monetario- mi voz salía ronca

-quiere que pague los gastos médicos de su padre y me negué, tuvimos una pequeña charla y no le pareció, me dio una bofetada- la expresión de rosalie, emmet y jasper cambiaron a una de enojo

-¿por eso tienes los labios rotos?- pregunto emmet y asentí con la cabeza

-a cambio le rompí la nariz y se fue, para después regresar con su hermana Rachel y con su padre- volví a sollozar

-amiga, tranquilízate, ¿Qué paso?- emmet me tomo de los hombros

-ella… intento… seducirme, me dijo que se había enamorado de mi, intento besarme e intento desbotonar mi pantalón- mi voz salía quebrada

-maldita- respondió rosalie

-deberías de divorciarte de él, antes de que las cosas se compliquen, habla con tu padre de lo sucedido o cámbiate de casa en lo que empieza el divorcio- me aconsejo jasper y moví la cabeza

-bella, es en serio, ¿Qué pasa y si tu cuñada intenta violarte?- dijo emmet

-emmet, basta, no es ninguna broma- le recrimino rosalie

-hermana, emmet tiene razón, ahora la intento seducir pero después querrá otra cosa, debes de hablar con él y no esperes a mas- ¿acaso ella podría hacerme algo así?

Salí de la oficina de jasper y me fui directo a la oficina de mi padre pero, garret me informo que se tuvo que ir a Toronto y estará de vuelta en 4 días, jodida suerte la mía, me fui a mi oficina, hice papeleo pero Ángela llego deprisa

-hola bella te necesita abajo garret- asentí con la cabeza y Salí detrás de Ángela, llegue al estacionamiento

-swan ponte tu uniforme… ¿Qué te paso en la cara?- dijo viéndome y rosalie llego deprisa

-nada señor, solo un golpe- le dije pero garret no me creyó

-chicos, tenemos una persecución- eso me animo bastante me puse mi uniforme y en eso llegaron los de swat

-la persecución es grande y arriesgada, estará el equipo swat con nosotros y también la CIA- hablaba garret de forma autoritaria

-tenemos un secuestro y una fuga de rehenes, los secuestradores son somalíes, si ellos se van del país, Seal´s interviene aunque estarán con nosotros ellos no actuaran- por fin algo de acción, tal vez eso me ayude a olvidarme un poco, justo en ese momento bajaron todos a presentarse y el oficial del grupo era guapo su nombre, Mike newton, alto rubio y de ojos azules, nada en comparación con alguien alto, de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes

-¿tú eres la hija del jefe swan?- se acerco a mi

-sí, soy yo- sonreí

-solo esperamos a los de la CIA y nos vamos- dijo respondiéndome la sonrisa

Pasaron unos minutos y platicamos sobre trivialidades, hasta que llego la CIA, pero hubo un problema su jefe no había llegado y vi a Mike tensarse un poco

-¿Qué tienes?- le pregunte

-es que el jefe que la CIA mando, es un verdadero verdugo, Masen o el escorpión verde, ha estado en Rusia, y tiene varios entrenamientos, es muy temido, es un policía brutal y prácticamente la CIA esta a sus pies- ese sí que es un prepotente

-que tipo- ¿acaso mi padre lo conocerá?

-has oído hablar de su padre, el teniente Jack Edward Antony masen travis, es un agente brutal y es bueno para sacar confesiones- me gustaría que alguien a su le diera una paliza a Jacob y a Rachel, terminamos de platicar y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas patrullas

Mi mente divago sobre el escorpión verde, ¿Quién era él? ¿Acaso mi padre conocería a ese tipo?, tal vez el fuera mi esposo, me sorprendí ante esa idea y sacudí mi cabeza, nos bajamos de la patrulla y escuche a unos agente decir, algo sobre el escorpión verde

-¿si escuchaste que el escorpión verde, le dreno la sangre a un tipo?- oh por dios

-sí, pero según dicen que era el primer esposo de su madre y que la obligo a que la abortara- dijo otro tipo, mi equipo empezaba a entrar pero yo no quería moverme de ahí y escuchar más cosas sobre ese psicópata mutante

-¿y tu como sabes que le dreno la sangre?- pregunto uno de ellos

-porque escuche decirle a su padre, por eso james- el tal james se llevo una mano a la boca

-no quisiera ser su enemigo- dijo el tipo

-ni yo, su padre le dijo que no era la primera vez que le drenaba la sangre a alguien- ¿ya lo había hecho otras veces?

-pues no, porque leí un reporte sobre él, que a un vagabundo le puso acido en las venas y luego le corto los dedos- maldito maniaco, psicópata mutante, ya escuche mucho, me fui corriendo hacia donde estaba mi equipo y los de swat

-en dónde estabas, swan- pregunto rosalie

-eh…yo ehm, me perdí- dije distraída y rosalie me miro escéptica

-si como no, me cuentas luego- y en eso entramos, se escucharon disparos, era un edificio en ruinas y sin huellas de que lo quemaron

-swan síguete moviendo- dijo Mike y los seguí

-equipo azul, avancen cuando estén listos- hablo firmemente Mike

-entendido jefe- dijo uno y entraron se escucharon gritos y disparos todos entramos, un sospechoso muerto y uno de los que entro estaba en el piso quejándose

-sospecho muerto y Reynolds esta herido- hablo por un rastreador

-la ayuda médica llegara en cuanto despejen el área- hablaron por el radio

Y avanzamos, después de 1 hora logramos atrapar a los secuaces, me quite el uniforme y rosalie se acerco

-¿Qué estabas escuchando?- pregunto

-hablaban del temido escorpión verde- dije distraída

-¿y que decían?- pregunto curiosa rosalie

-pues que a un tipo le dreno la sangre y a otro le puso acido en las venas- avente mi chaleco

-oh rayos, no quisiera ser su enemiga- dijo rosalie

-pues es lo mismo que dijeron los tipos, no me digas rosalie que le tienes miedo, es solo un psicópata mutante- termine de vestirme y me dirigí a mi auto

-no es prudente que vayas a tu casa- dijo jasper

-ya sé que esta ella y también que no está Jacob, pero no me hará nada, después de que le di ese golpe, no me tocara mas- jasper se acerco a mi

-te lo digo, que es solo por tu bien, ve con rosalie a dormir- recordé que las cosas se podían empeorar

-no puedo, si no estoy en mi casa, Rachel le dirá a Jacob que no llegue a dormir, y las cosas será difíciles- me metí a mi auto y maneje, estacione mi auto y escuche una puerta abrirse o cerrarse

-ya llegaste, la comida está hecha- dijo secamente Rachel y al parecer ese golpe había funcionado

-ahm gracias- dije insegura y entre a mi casa subí hacia mi recamara encontré todo ordenado, me quite los zapatos y cerré la puerta con seguro, saque mi ropa interior limpia, y un pants y una camisa de manga corta, me quite mi ropa y me metí a la bañera, abrí las llaves y puse mi champú de aroma a vainilla, cerré las llaves y me sumergí, mi mente pensó en el famoso escorpión verde y cerré mis ojos, pero sentí que el agua se agitaba y asustada me levante

-el agua esta tibia- dijo Rachel complacida

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?- mi voz sonó ahogada

-solamente me quiero bañar- traía una bata puesta y se deshizo de ella, estaba completamente desnuda y desvié mi vista

-no te hagas la santa, me dijo jake que te habías ido a un club y te acostaste con uno de los bailarines- no dije nada

-yo deje la puerta con seguro, ¿Cómo carajos entraste?- exclame

-jake me dio las llaves y con eso puedo entrar y salir- y en ese momento se metió a la tina y tome una toalla para salirme, me levante pero ella me arrebato la sabana y me arrincono hacia la fría pared y me puso su antebrazo contra mi cuello y se acerco mucho

-tienes un hermoso cuerpo- acerco una de sus manos hacia mi vientre y bajo hacia mi pelvis y trazo círculos

Mi vista se dirigió hacia sus senos que estaban excitados, una de sus manos se posiciono en mi entrada y empezó a mover mi botón

-basta, Rachel- suplique pero ella no parecía hacerme caso

-no te resistas, sabes que al final te gustara- me tomo del cuello y lo apretó ella era corpulenta y con el cabello corto podría ser un hombre, salimos de la tina y me aventó a la cama, caí boca abajo y sentí algo frio recorre mi piel y posicionarlo en mi espalda

-ahora, vamos a divertirnos y harás exactamente lo que yo te diga, y si no me obedeces, te cortare con el cuchillo ahora voltéate- ordeno Rachel y me di la vuelta, tenía un cuchillo grande, al parecer muy afilado, pero como era ágil sabría que hacer

-eres hermosa- su voz sonaba ronca y se lamia los labios, coloco el cuchillo en mi costado y lo presiono y me queje, después se recostó encima de mí y sentí sus senos colisionar contra los míos, después se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi

-si me imploras que no siga, seguiré y eso también incluye si lloras, ya espere suficiente y ahora que tengo la oportunidad no dejare que la arruines, para mí sería fácil drogarte, pero no, amor, quiero que goces como nunca lo habías hecho, supongo que jake no te atiende pero yo si lo hare por el- la mire aterrada e intente moverme, pero presiono mas el cuchillo y sentí sus labios impactarse contra los míos, cerré mi boca y ella me mordió el labio inferior abrí mi boca, y empezó a devorarme, su lengua danzaba con la mía, y dejo el cuchillo a un lado, posicione mis brazos en su cuello y la estrangulé, y me deshice del beso, pero al ser más fuerte que yo, me tomo del cabello y pego sus labios otra vez en mi boca y siguió, se puso a horcajadas sobre mí, tomo mis senos y los estrujaba, pero sentí que algo empezaba a despertar y me asuste, no quería disfrutarlo, no con una mujer, no con jake, solo con el bailarín de ojos verdes.

Después de apretar mis senos con sus manos, se detuvo, se acostó sobre la cama y quedo frente a mí, coloco una de sus piernas en mi cadera y se acerco mucho a mí, me ordeno que hiciera lo mismo, sentí su vagina húmeda, y empezó a moverse de manera insistente, mis piernas no respondieron a la orden de moverse y se quedaron estáticas, Rachel berreaba, toda su entrada estaba húmeda

-oh vamos, muévete, maldita lechuga- ordeno Rachel –si no me obedeces te cortare con el cuchillo- sentencio

Me moví, pero sentí calor, no podía dejar que ella ganara y me resistí, sentir su botón contra el mío hizo que gimiera de placer y llegar involuntariamente al éxtasis, ella termino junto conmigo, Rachel se levanto y me dio apasionado beso que involuntariamente le correspondí, beso mis senos, y llego hasta mi botón que empezó a lamer esa zona, la beso

-ahora hazme lo mismo- y como hipnotizada me posicione encima de ella, y le hice lo mismo.


	4. EL SEGUNDO DÍA

**GRACIAS A :**

monilizz

vero grey de cullen

the rainbowgirl

Me levante algo apesumbrada, y confusa a la vez, no iba a soportar más aquí, si el imbécil ese quería mi casa que se la quedara, me levante hacia el baño y me bañe, me vestí y tome una maleta, metí mi ropa y otra maleta mas, baje mis maletas e hice una nota explicando mi retiro y el inminente divorcio y que por favor no me molestara, también escribí el encuentro sexual con el bailarín y que Rachel me había tocado, no especifique en donde estaría pero por lo pronto me iria a casa de mi padre, me fui de esa casa y no me detuve a desayunar, pase a casa de mi mama a desayunar pero no estaba y me atendió Phil

-hola, hace meses que no te veo- dijo sirviendo mi desayuno

-sí, sabes que a mi madre no le gustara verme aquí- empecé a devorar todo

-si lo sé, ¿pero qué paso en tu casa?- pregunto

-Jacob y yo terminamos así que él se quedo en mi casa y yo estoy buscando un lugar- tome un poco de café

Termine de desayunar y mi madre llego de caminar, y como era de esperarse me dijo que yo no podía estar en su casa y que fuera a buscar a mi padre, le explique lo que había pasado con Jacob y se disculpo conmigo, y me pregunto por mi padre y le dije que estaba fuera, nunca me he sentido cómoda con Phil, así que para evitar lo sucedido con Rachel, mejor me fui

-¿Por qué te vas?- pregunto divertido el

-mi mama tenía razón, debí de haber buscado a mi padre- metí mis maletas

-no te vayas, yo hablare con tu madre- tomo mi brazo y lo retire bruscamente

-no gracias- me jalo del brazo y me dio un beso, en respuesta le di una bofetada

-si me vuelves a tocar le diré a mi padre que te castre- me subí rápido a mi auto, desde que era una niña siempre era el imán de los chicos, odiaba el color de mi cabello rubio rojizo claro, pensaba en pintármelo de negro o de café, al menos no llamaría la atención de todos los hombres, Jacob decía que mi cabello era vivo, humeante y muy rojo, tal solo ponerme a la luz era encenderlo y que contrastaba con mis ojos color chocolate y mi piel color vainilla y mi rizado cabello, pero al parecer era una maldición, emmet bromeaba diciéndome cabello de zanahoria, llegue a mi trabajo y me estacione

-hola bella- me hablo Ángela

-hola- la salude

-te tengo una noticia- dijo impaciente

-dime- musite

-escuche que hoy vendrá el famoso escorpión verde- suspiro Ángela y me jale el cabello por accidente

-¿Qué?- exclame fuerte

-tu padre le pidió que viniera, al parecer su padre y tu padre y el escorpión se llevan bien- me detuve

-un momento, ¿Cuándo paso eso?- hablaba distraída

-antes que tu padre se fuera, ya lo vi y ¡uff!, es demasiado guapo- volvió a suspirar Ángela

-hay por favor, si Tyler te escuchara, de seguro andaría como un ninja espiándote- me despedí de ella y fui a buscar a rosalie y a los demás y llegue a mi oficina

-ah ya llegaste, te perdiste del espectáculo, el escorpión verde estuvo aquí y garret te anduvo buscando como loco, te quería presentar al escorpión- dijo rosalie con desgano

-hola, amiga y ¿Por qué todo el mundo le tiene que andar diciendo escorpión verde?, como sea, me fui de mi casa- puse mi frente en mi escritorio

-¿Qué te qué?- se apresuro rosalie a una silla

-me fui de mi casa, me voy a divorciar de jake, sorda- resople

-cuando regrese, de seguro le va a dar un infarto- dijo mirando sus uñas

-no me importa ya, por mí que le pase un tráiler encima, y además le describí con lujo de detalles mi encuentro con el bailarín- rosalie estallo en risas y yo la seguí

Empezamos a platicar y me sentía muy animada, pero el júbilo se acabo cuando dijo que deberíamos de salir a las calles y estar cerca de la acción

-sabes que eso no podrá ser, mi papa me protege mucho con esas cosas- me levante por un vaso de agua

-sí pero, no quiero estar en estas paredes, imprimiendo documentos y poniéndome zapatillas, quiero estar cerca de la acción, hacer arrestos- asentí

-yo también, pero hablare con mi papa después de su regreso- rosalie se fue y nos quedamos de ver en la bendita hora de la comida, rosalie tenía razón, no podíamos estar en la oficina, imprimiendo papeles, sellándolos y firmándolos, además no me gustaba la idea de andar investigando a los mafiosos, yo quería enfrentarlos, vi mis papeles de pendientes y al parecer no había ninguno, encendí mi compu y me puse a buscar esa canción, escuche que tocaron la puerta

-puede pasar- me concentre en recordar la canción

-swan, llegas tarde, el agente masen de la CIA quería conocerte- me impresione mucho y mire a garret

-ahm bueno señor…es que tengo problemas maritales y por eso me retrase un poco- me levante

-el agente llegara la próxima semana, al parecer es un buen amigo de tu padre y su padre también es un buen amigo- no preste atención, pero note que todos hablaban bien de el

"ojala que fuera el bailarín" una vocecilla hablo y sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esa idea

-señor, ¿Por qué le dicen escorpión verde?- pregunte curiosa

-la verdad es que ni yo lo sé- respondió

-ehm señor, otra cosa, quisiera participar en los operativos como emmet y jasper- garret entorno los ojos

-sabes que tu padre no lo aprobaría, pero puedes decirle que quieres participar en alguna acción- se fue garret, desde que entre al buro, garret había sido como mi niñera, cuidaba de que no entrara en acción o de que no muriera en acción, supongo que mi padre se lo pidió

Me sentía un poco libre, ya no regresaría a mi casa, si a Jacob le hacía falta dinero, pues que se quedara con la casa y la vendiera, hable por teléfono con el abogado y haría los trámites necesarios para el divorcio, había llegado la hora de comer y me reuní con rosalie y pasamos a comer a una pizzería

-hable con el abogado para el divorcio- me sentía libre de hablar por eso

-¿y el va a arreglar el divorcio?- pregunto rosalie

-pues es obvio, hoy en la mañana saque mis pertenencias y me iré a casa de mi padre- la plática se vio interrumpida, porque empezamos a comer

Después de unas horas, iba rumbo a la casa de mi padre, el se opuso a que me casara con jake, desde que lo vio no le cayó bien, llegue al portón y había un interfon con pantalla y apreté el botón

-buenas noches…oh bella que alegría verte, te abro la puerta- vi a sue que me saludaba y yo hice un ademan de saludo, en ese momento se abrió el portón y entre en mi carro, al entrar me sentí como si fuera una niña. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, el camino empedrado que iba hacia la fuente, solo que tenia luces con sensores de movimiento, me dirigí al estacionamiento y me esperaba sue, apague mi auto y me salí, me acerque a saludarla

-hola sue, ¿Cómo estás?- hable cortésmente

-muy bien, pero a ti te veo muy desanimada, tu padre me conto que tienes problemas con tu esposo- asentí

-pasa- me indico y la seguí

Tal y como lo pensaba, no había cambiado nada, pase mis años en esta casa pero me fui a florida cuando tenía 16 años y regrese 2 años después, me volví a ir a los 20, y justo a esa edad me case con jake.

-ven siéntate, es bueno que nos visites, pero como sabes tu padre no está- sue era muy amable conmigo, y yo confiaba en ella

-me entere en el trabajo, ahm…la situación con jake ha sido terrible estos días, y descubrí que cometí el error de mi vida casándome con jake, cuando el solo lo hizo por mi comodidad económica, y pues, me fui de mi casa- el silencio se hizo eterno y llegamos a la sala, estaba todavía ese sillón grande en el que yo me sentaba a ver mis caricaturas favoritas, cuando tenía 7 años, y me volví a sentar en ese sillón

-¿tu esposo lo sabe?- ella rompió el silencio

-no lo sabe, de hecho, su hermana y su padre se quedaron a vivir en la casa, jake y su padre se fueron y desconozco hacia donde, su hermana se quedo pero hubo un problema y por eso deje mi casa- tan solo de recordar esas escenas, sentí que mi estomago se contraía y me dieron nauseas

-aquí eres recibida, no te voy a negar la entrada porque es tu casa, pero en cuanto llegue tu padre le debes de decir, y debes de hacer los trámites para divorciarte- asentí con la cabeza y le dije que me instalaría en mi habitación y iría por mis valijas.

Desempaque todo y los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, todavía seguían mis libros, mis trucos de magia, mis juguetes y mi casita de muñecas y era bueno volver a estar en casa. Al menos sue no me echara en cara ni tampoco se propasara con nada, ahora ya me podía sentir segura.


	5. EL TERCER DÍA

gracias a violet por sus comentarios, se van a reencontrar mas tarde y en el lugar menos esperado y también quiero dar las gracias a andreiita crepruz

**Había arreglado mis pertenencias, cene y de inmediato me dormí, tuve un sueño confuso, estaba con el bailarín en el hospital, mis amigos estaban, mi padre y un tipo parecido al bailarín, una doctora se acerco y me desespere, el bailarín estaba en el hospital en cuidados intensivos**

**-enfermera ¿Cómo está el?- suplique**

**-no ha despertado, pero en cuanto lo haga, debemos de hacerle unos estudios- empecé a llorar**

**-¿Cómo esta mi hijo?- pregunto el hombre parecido a el**

**-su hijo, no despierta tememos que este en coma y no se sabe hasta cuándo podrá despertar- dijo la enfermera y yo me fui a llorar**

**Me desperté rápido y con lagrimas en los ojos, las limpie, ¿acaso podre algún día volverlo a ver?**

**-solo espero que no sea el famoso escorpión verde- pensé, mi día empezaba muy bien, sue me preparo mi desayuno, y me aviso que mi padre estaría al día siguiente y hoy llegaría ese infeliz, pero no lo vería, me arregle y tome mi auto, lo dirigí hacia el club, lo buscaría, quería que otra vez me volviera a dejar sin sentido, estaba ansiosa, al llegar al club me enredé con el cinturón de seguridad y cerré la puerta y entre corriendo, estaban haciendo limpieza**

**-las funciones son en la noche- escuche decir a un tipo corpulento**

**-ya vine una vez, solo que…busco a un tipo alto, algo bronceado de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes- me sonroje**

**-ya se de quien me hablas, se llama e…escorpión verde- hizo la corrección rápido ¿acaso iba a decir Edward? Así se llamaba el tipo de la CIA**

**-creo que sí, no me dio su nombre- admití**

**-eso lo hace y te diré algo, no le gusta que lo molesten, pero él salió ayer en la noche pero…- empezó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos y extrajo una pluma y papel y empezó a notar algo y me la dio**

**-si lo quieres ver, esta noche no viene al bar, pero en esa dirección hay espectáculos de artes marciales mixtas y a él le gusta combatir, el show comienza a las 8 pm y se apoda el carnicero- alce una ceja**

**-créeme que ese apodo le queda, he visto algunos combates y los deja inconscientes, ¿eres su novia?- pregunto curioso y me sorprendí**

**-no…yo he…el…ahm…estaba ebria- me sonroje**

**Le agradecí al hombre, esta noche lo volvería a ver, le marque a emmet, que era un fanático de las artes marciales y le pedí que me acompañara, no me gustaría ir sola, emmet acepto gustoso y nos quedamos de ver en casa de mi padre, estaba emocionada por fin lo volvería a ver, aunque no tuviéramos algo, llegue a la casa de mi padre y venia sue en mi dirección**

**-bella, tu esposo hablo y dice que viene en camino para acá- me quede helada, justo cuando estaba feliz el venia apareciendo**

**- le hare frente y lo voy a recibir- mi voz tembló**

**-me dijo que viene con su hermana y con su padre- di un paso atrás**

**-aun así, no me esconderé- ella me miro**

**-estaré cerca de ti- me dio un abrazo y se fue, mire mi reloj y el tiempo se había pasado rápido, eran las 2 pm, cuando llego Jacob y se abalanzo contra mí, tomándome del cuello**

**-con que si fornicaste, perra- siseo**

**-suéltame- lo agarre de los testículos**

**-suelta a mi hermano- grito Rachel**

**-cállate tu, porque no lo soltare hasta que me escuche- apreté mas mi agarre**

**-si tanto quieres mi dinero, te dejo mi casa, tu hermana se metió conmigo, y de seguro la bastarda lo negó, no quiero volver a verte- lo solté y el jadeo de dolor**

**-ahora váyanse de mi casa- y los dos se fueron pero Jacob se detuvo y me miro**

**-te arrepentirás de haberte metido con ese perro, y de divorciarte de mí y vendrás a mi- sentencio y se fue, jamás acudiré a él ni en sueños, pero estaba impaciente por verlo luchar, estaba escuchando música y de pronto me acorde de la canción que estaba escuchando en la radio tome mi lap top y escribí la letra que pude memorizar, la encontré y la empecé a escuchar una y otra vez, después baje a comer y llego emmet**

**-hola zanahoria, ¿lista para ir a ver sangre?- se sentó a mi lado**

**-si oso- le di la dirección y sus ojos se desorbitaron**

**-esto está al otro lado de la ciudad, vámonos ya- nos despedimos de sue, por suerte había descargado la canción y me puse los audífonos del walkman**

**-te noto feliz- asentí**

**-es que me fui de la casa de jake- sonreí**

**-eso me lo contó rosalie, por cierto la boda será la próxima semana- dijo feliz**

**-ya era hora- los dos reímos, había mucho tráfico y lo bueno es que salimos un poco antes, tres horas después habíamos llegado y una hora llegamos al lugar, mire mi reloj y eran las 6:30, perfecto, tendríamos que esperar hora y media más, entramos y emmet pago las entradas, nos sentamos dos bancas detrás de la reja a lo que emmet protesto**

**-desde aquí no veremos nada- lo mire**

**-desde aquí si vemos, por favor, no están precisamente bajos de estatura- emmet acepto refunfuñando y la gente empezaba a llegar y dos tipo llegaron y se sentaron a mi lado**

**-la pelea de esta noche estará espectacular- dijo uno**

**-oh si, peleara el carnicero contra Kennedy- respondió el segundo hombre**

**-ese carnicero sí que está loco, le rompió el brazo a uno- ¿acaso era tan agresivo?, pues era obvio, si era excelente en la cama, no digamos en combate, ¿Por qué se habrá puesto el carnicero?**

**-¿Por qué tiene el mote de carnicero?- pregunte sin pensar y los dos me miraron sorprendidos**

**-nadie sabe porque se puso así, pero es bueno en la lucha, tiene varias admiradoras, ¿tú eres una de ellas?- me pregunto y me sonroje**

**-eh…no, es la primera vez que venimos a un lugar como este- emmet intercambio lugares y los tres estaban platicando, yo solo contaba las horas para verlo, hasta que la espera tardo un poco, habían empezado y paso el tal Kennedy, que por cierto le doblaba en peso corporal excepto en la estatura, derroto a 5 tipos, hasta que finalmente, hizo su aparición, ahora todo el lugar estaba explotando de mujeres que tenían pancartas de alabanza al bailarín, mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y me falto el aire, estaba con un short y unos guantes, su cabello cobrizo estaba desordenado, paso hacia donde yo estaba pero no me vio y eso me alegro un poco, se acerco a susurrarle algo al tipo, y de inmediato comenzó la pelea y toda la gente estaba colérica, empezaron los golpes, y el bailarín los esquivaba perfectamente, pero Kennedy lo tomo del torso y lo arrincono contra la reja, Kennedy lo golpeaba las costillas hasta que el bailarín enrosco su antebrazo en el cuello del tipo e hizo un ágil movimiento y los dos terminaron en el suelo, el bailarín enrosco sus piernas en el cuellos del tipo, aun en el piso e intentaba asfixiarlo, el tipo no pudo más y pidió que se lo quitaran, y estaban de pie otra vez los dos, ahora el tipo lo golpeaba, pero el bailarín no esquivo nada, Kennedy le dio una patada en el plexo solar y después le dio dos puñetazos en la cabeza, hasta que el bailarín casi se caía pero se levanto rápido y en lo que Kennedy bailaba, el bailarín le devolvió la patada en el plexo, y después le dio hábiles codazos en la cabeza, al parecer eran demasiado certeros sus golpes, porque lo dejo noqueado, y no conforme con eso le dio dos puñetazos en la cabeza y se dio una ágil vuelta y le dio una potente bofetada que hizo que el tipo cayera de rodillas**

**-¿va a matarlo?- pregunte**

**-claro que no, pero está realmente enfurecido- dijo un tipo, emmet y todo el público gritaban eufóricos no sé si al bailarín o a kenndy**

**Después el carincero-bailarín agarro al tipo del cuello y lo empezó a asfixiar, el tipo desesperado pidió ayuda, hasta que el carnicero se quito y no conforme con eso le rompió el brazo, y miro hacia un lado de la reja, vi bien y era una tipa, y todos se levantaron a vitorearlo. Vi en sus caras el temor y respeto que el tenia, salimos de allí y emmet no paraba de hablar del carnicero, así con que era un experto luchando. Llegué a mi casa cansada y me metí a dormir pensando en el.**

**Al día siguiente, me desperté, me arregle y fui a desayunar, encontré a mi padre que estaba desayunando y platicando alegremente con sue**

**-hola hija, sue me contó todo y qué bueno que termines esa relación, dentro de unos días te presentare al hijo de un gran amigo mío- asentí con la cabeza y me uní al desayuno, como la casa estaba rodeada del bosque, mi mente se fue hacia la fantasía, sus manos me tocaban, el se adentraba mas a mí, sus movimientos me hacían berrear porque a veces iba muy duro y otra veces iba deliciosamente lento, nos besamos y no nos cansábamos, le pedía mas. Me desperté, algo confusa y febril. Regrese a mi casa y tome mi auto, me dirigí a la casa de emmet y rosalie para que me dijeran los detalles de la boda, tenía que tener mi mente ocupada o lo buscaría para que me quitara la fiebre.**


	6. EL DÍA DE PESCA

**gracias como siempre a zoni por sus review, olvide poner la canción que escuchaba bella en la radio y tengo dos opciones, la primera canción se llama captive y la canta ume. la otra opción se llama strangelove y la canta friendly fires and bat for lashes (guilty remix) **

**ahora a leer**

Había pasado una semana muy rápido, asistí a la boda de emmet y jasper anuncio su compromiso con Alice, y otra vez volvía a ser fin de semana, mi padre me levanto a las 5 de la mañana, estaba bostezando cuando dijo

-vamos a pescar con un amigo, y deja de bostezar- seguí bostezando

-¿y para eso me levantaste tan temprano?- refunfuñe

-pues claro, hicimos un itinerario, vamos de pesca, y comeremos en nuestra casa- enojada me puse a escuchar música, y me quede dormida, pero unos jaloneos me despertaron bruscamente

-bella, ya llegamos- Salí del auto y camine con mi padre

-buenos días, Edward- grito mi papa saludando con la mano y yo mire a otro lado bostezando

-buenos días Charlie, te pones feliz cuando dicen pescar- los dos se rieron y se dieron un abrazo, la pesca la consideraba aburrida y justo ahora podría estar en mi cama durmiendo

-les presento a mi hija bella swan- cuando dijo mi nombre me acerque arrastrando los pies

-buenos días- hable sin mirar

-creo que le dice al árbol- esa voz era muy conocida, se me quito el sueño, y entorne los ojos, ¿acaso podría ser mi bailarín, o estaba soñando?, dirigí mi vista hacia él y lo vi, era mi bailarín, me dedico una sonrisa, le aire se me atasco en la garganta

-hija, te presento a Edward Anthony masen- dijo mi padre radiante y yo estaba estática

-h…hola- estreche mi mano contra la suya, y una corriente eléctrica paso rápido y me di cuenta de que no era un sueño, ¡ERA REAL!

-ahora nos conocemos formalmente- susurro en mi oído y estaba estática

-el es su padre, Anthony masen- estreche igual su mano

-parece haberse quedado sin habla, al fin conoció al tan temido escorpión verde- el aire se me volvió a ir, él era el psicópata escorpión verde, ¡rayos!, quería salir huyendo y tranquilizarme

-voy al auto olvide mi mochila- dije mecánicamente y mi papa asintió y me dijo que no tardara, negué con la cabeza y camine un poco para después, salir corriendo, pero mi carrera quedo obstaculizada por qué me tropecé con una rama caída, llegue a la camioneta y abrí rápido la puerta

-esto no puede ser, tarde o temprano despertare y estaré en mi habitación, ¡oh por dios!, ¡oh por dios!, el bailarín resulto que tiene conexiones conmigo, que es el temido psicópata mutante y el carnicero, ¡pero qué rayos!, yo me voy de aquí, eso es lo que hare, huiré de aquí- hablaba conmigo misma en voz alta y saque mi maleta y di un portazo

-¿A dónde iras?- me detuve en seco, ¡carajo!, ¡me escuchó todo lo que dije!, avergonzada lo mire, estaba recargado en un árbol, y vestía de negro, daba la impresión de que era un chico malo

-ahm…no te importa- hable seria y él se rio

-si me importa- dijo acercándose a mí

-¿Cómo supiste que me llamaba el carnicero?- me sonroje

-yo…te fui a buscar…otra vez al bar, y como no estabas me dijeron en donde podía encontrarte y te vi pelear con el tal Kennedy- mire sus hermosos ojos verdes que se oscurecían y sentí mi cara que ardía

-¿me buscaste para qué?- eso me distrajo y sonaba a reproche

-que..Eh no… es que…quería estar a tu lado- confesé

-si claro, admite que me buscabas para coger conmigo- se fue molesto y yo también me moleste, ¿pero que no podía hablar educadamente?, corriente

Había llegado y Edward (hijo) me miro de una manera dura, "si las miradas fueran dagas", pensé, sentía que me perforaba su mirada y lo ignore, supo de alguna manera que yo quería que me volviera a tocar, ¿también lee la mente?

-bella y tu estarán en el mismo bote y nosotros dos en otro- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estaría con él?, pero claro, los padres nos querían juntar, mi corazón empezó a latir bastante rápido y tosí

-¿te vas a enfermar?- pregunto mi padre y negué

-me trague un mosquito- mentí

-si claro, como no- hablo Edward en tono sarcástico, sonrió de medio lado y ese fue un gesto muy hermoso, deshice mi ensoñación cuando Edward me miro advertidamente y me subí al bote, me quite la mochila, la abrí y saque mi libro y empecé a leer, de reojo vi que Edward aventaba todo al bote, después el movió el bote y luego se subió y empezó a remar

-en vez de leer, ayúdame a remar- me ordeno

-por si no lo ves, estoy leyendo- dije irritada

-no me importa, ayúdame a remar- no le hice caso, Edward se sentó en medio y tomo los dos remos y me empezaba a reír, pero mordí mi labio para no reírme, la marcha se detuvo y mire a Edward

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?- pregunte al mirar que estábamos solos

-me canse y me dio calor- se quito su chamarra y todo dejo de existir, llevaba una camiseta negra de manga larga algo entallada, que remarcaba su esculpido cuerpo y lo mire embobada

-¿Qué me miras?- pregunto enojado

-lo bien que te ves- las palabras salieron de mi boca automáticamente y luego me tape la boca

Edward bufo como un toro y siguió su camino, puse mi libro a un lado, y saque mi walkman para escuchar música y tome mi libro, pero no me podía concentrar, porque me comía con la mirada a Edward

-deja de mirarme como si fuera carne, me molesta eso- dijo aun enojado

Me sonroje y guarde el libro, Edward me indico que ya habíamos llegado a la zona de pesca

-se tardaron mucho, ¿acaso hijo, metiste tu caña en el lago?- lo mire y Edward sacudió su cabeza y yo me sorprendí por lo que dijo, y mi papa se carcajeo, me quite los audífonos y mire que ese psicópata estaba armando una ballesta, tome mi caña y la puse en el agua y me senté

-¿para que la ballesta?- pregunte y Edward me miro de reojo pero me ignoro y me enoje que quería aventarle mi libro o una roca

En ese momento iba pasando una gaviota y rápidamente la gaviota cayó en el agua, sangrando, le había atravesado la cabeza

-que puntería muchacho- lo alabo mi padre y me enoje

-¿una gaviota?, papa, no sé qué demonios le festejas, pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le grite y él me miro

-¿Por qué no?, estaba practicando mi tiro, y la gaviota paso- dijo tranquilamente

-él es el mejor francotirador que tenemos, alcanza los 1000 metros- mi padre lo siguió alabando y lo mire seria

-no me importa, ¿Por qué mejor no te disparas con la ballesta?, nos haces un favor ¿y qué pretendes hacer con la gaviota?- estaba echando chispas y él se acerco a recoger a la gaviota

-me la voy a comer- siseo

-¿cruda?- pregunte

-él prefiere la carne muy fresca- dijo su padre

-no te enojes niña- dijo Edward lo mire y me sonrió, pero lo ignore

-niña la que te pario- le respondí

-isabella, no seas grosera- me reprendió mi padre

-sí, no seas grosera- me dijo Edward

-que te den por atrás- le respondí, estaba enojada, pero claro si era un psicópata, le había drenado la sangre a alguien y encima le roció acido a un indigente, ¿Qué me podía esperar de el?

-isabella, modérate- reprendió mi padre

-tu hija no tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa, Charlie- dijo su padre al mío

-aunque es grosera, nunca te aburrirás de ella, solo que está enojada- dijo mi padre, tenía ganas de meterlo al agua y que los cocodrilos se lo comieran, pero de seguro mataría al cocodrilo que lo intentara hacer

-vamos a otro lado- dijo Edward y fruncí el ceño

-no, nos quedaremos aquí- le reprendí

-no te estoy diciendo a ti, le digo a ellos- hablo enfurecido

-está bien, pero no vayan a esparcir peces- ¿acaso su padre era tan cínico y sarcástico como su hijo?, el bote y me caí, nos estábamos alejando y Edward se acerco a mí como un depredador

-haber, isabella, que te quede claro algo, si me vuelves a ofender diciéndome que soy un psicópata mutante, o que me sigues o me espías o tan siquiera, insultas a mi madre, o algo parecido, o me retas, entonces veremos quién gana, y ahora me debes tres- susurraba peligrosamente

-es la verdad, eres un psicópata- espete

-te lo estoy advirtiendo pelirroja. No me provoques o...-

-o que, ¿me mataras o vas a golpearme?- hable

-no, de mi nunca recibirás un golpe, como el imbécil de tu marido, pero tengo maneras- ¿Cómo supo lo de jake?

-¿Quién te dijo que mi ex me golpeo?- le pregunte y él me miro divertido

-digamos que fui a hacerle una visita, y sé que tu ex cuñada, te violo, y a ella también le hice una visita- su mirada era sádica y llena de maldad

-Edward, que le hiciste- pregunte

-solo conversamos- me sonrió

-dime la verdad- pregunte

-esa es la verdad- se acerco a mí, y sus labios impactaron contra los míos, otra vez sus besos, su sabor, ¡Cuánto lo había echado de menos!, atine el temido escorpión verde, resulto ser amigo de mi padre y el bailarín que me hizo tocar el cielo, los besos eran demandantes, nuestras lenguas se unieron y nos separamos por falta de aire, deposito un beso en mi frente y me recosté en su pectoral

-¿me extrañaste?- me pregunto ya más tranquilo

-si, por eso te fui a buscar- musite

-yo también te extrañe- dijo algo triste

-pero ahora, ¿Qué pasara entre nosotros?- pregunte

-nos conoceremos mejor- nos volvimos a besar y después de un rato, Edward puso las dos cañas en el agua

-un favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso con tu ballesta- le pedí y el solo asintió

La caña empezó a moverse, y rápido me fije, era un pez gordo que había picado el anzuelo, pero se lo quite y lo deje ir y guarde mi caña

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Edward riéndose

-me arrepentí, si te acuse de que mataste al ave, pero yo pesco, eso incongruente- me senté

-tienes razón, pero hay personas que son todo lo contrario- hablo secamente, Edward pesco 7 y regresamos a donde estaban nuestros padres

-regresaron los pececitos- otra vez el tipo con sus metáforas

-¿cazaron algo o algo los cazo?- pregunto mi padre y yo estaba roja de la vergüenza

-¡papa!- exclame muerta de la vergüenza

Estuvimos por unos minutos más y Edward no dejaba de mirarme intensamente, su mirada era dura pero había algo de ternura en ellos, me sonreía y me mandaba besos, yo en cambio le sonreía

Nos fuimos del lago y tomamos la dirección hacia la mansión

-hija, ¿Qué te parece Edward?- pregunto mi papa sonriente

-ahm…él es el bailarín que te conté- musite en lo bajo y mi padre freno

-¿Qué ES EL QUE?, ¿EL BAILARIN CON EL QUE TE…TE…METISTE?- grito mi padre

-sí y te agradecería que no gritaras- dije

-¿segura que es él?- asentí con la cabeza

-le dirás eso a su padre- sentencio, pero yo no quería hablar con él, si su hijo era un sádico ¿Cómo será el padre?, llegamos al estacionamiento de la casa y me baje

-Anthony y Edward, vengan, bella les tiene que decir algo- los dos se voltearon y me espante, no sabría como decirle que su hijo era un bailarín

-¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste isabella?- ahora si estaba en problemas y los tres me miraban atentamente, solo que Edward y su padre me miraban curiosos

-yo he…ahm…como decirlo- me rasque la cabeza y empecé a patalear con la punta de mi pie

-pues por el principio- hablo su padre Anthony

-es que, yo fui a un club de solteras y vi a Edward, pero, no sabía cómo se llamaba y pues con unos tragos demás, fui a buscarlo y lo hicimos toda la noche- se me salió lo último, mi padre me miraba boquiabierto, Edward me lanzaba miradas como si fueran cuchillos y después les conté que volví a buscarlo pero no estaba y que lo encontré en la pelea

-que embriagador encuentro, lo importante bella, es que no saliste embarazada y que fue con alguien conocido, no te preocupes Charlie, ahora si me prestas tu cabellera bella, vamos a cocinar los pescados- y los tres se empezaron a reír

-felicidades, cielo- me reprocho Edward

-por cierto hijo, romperle la galleta a una mujer que apenas se va a casar, eso no te toca a ti, le toca a los esposos- mi padre se rio por la expresión, me adelante a mi recamara y avente mi mochila, tocaron mi puerta

-adelante- dije cansada y me recosté en mi cama

-hola- hablo Edward y rápido me levante

-no puedes estar aquí, nuestros padres nos verán- hable asustada

-y aunque sea así, ¿te asusta?- me abrazo y nos volvimos a besar, pero lo interrumpí y lo jale hacia el jardín

Sue se unió a mi padre a ayudarle a cocinar el pescado, en lo que el señor Anthony hacia bromas y comentarios metafóricos, ¿Cómo es que mi padre lo conocía?, Edward y su padre se despidieron,

-te invito a una cena el jueves- sonreí

-es un hecho- musite

-entonces es un hecho paso por ti a las 8- nos besamos y él se fue y me fui corriendo a mi habitación, me quite los tenis y salte en mi cama, ¡tenía una cita con el! Y no podía esperar el jueves.


	7. 2 DIAS ANTES DE LA CITA

gracias a luiicullen Estaba en mi trabajo, algo aburrida y de pronto Alice llego corriendo a mi oficina -me entere bella de que el escorpión verde esta con tu padre y que irán a una misión- me sobresalte cuando dijo escorpión verde -nosotras iremos a esa misión y de paso conoceremos al escorpión- hablo Jessica desde el umbral de la puerta -no si llegamos primero- exclamo Alice y me jalo de mi asiento y llegamos derrapando a la oficina de mi padre -espera Alice ¿Qué pretendes?- pregunte jadeando -oye, no llegue hasta el FBI para imprimir papeles, nosotras merecemos esa misión, tanto como Stanley y Mallory- en eso tenía razón Alice -sí pero no quiero interrumpir a mi padre- empezaba a caminar al otro lado- y vi que mallory iba con Stanley -sí pero alguien tiene que enfrentarlo- exclamo Alice y me tomo del brazo, abrió la puerta y estaba mi padre platicando con Edward que él me miro ¿feliz? -JEFE-grito Alice y mi padre la miro -que pasa Brandon- hablo mi padre secamente -ahm... swan tiene que decirle algo- la mire rápido algo espantada -de que se trata swan- me miro mi padre y mire a Edward que el tenia una sonrisa torcida -que...ehm... si nos deja ayudarle en el caso- musite -hecho- dijo mi padre -jefe, se supone que nosotras íbamos a ir- bramo Stanley y la mire enojada, pero se sonrojo cuando vio a mi escorpión -también ayudaran Brandon y swan- explico mi padre -pero señor, nosotras estamos en el departamento de secuestros- hablo mallory con su patético tono de "yo no rompo ningún plato" -lo sé y son las mejores que hay en el departamento- admitió mi padre -ya me imagino por que- hable en voz baja -¿Qué dijiste Isabella?- pregunto Jessica -nada- negué -oigan, antes que se peleen, recuerden que tenemos al agente masen que es de la CIA- y lo miramos -jefe swan, me llevo a los dos rubias- dijo maliciosamente y lo mire con ganas de estrangularlo -si eso quieres masen, está bien en cuanto Brandon y swan, vendrán conmigo- me negué -quiero cambiar mi lugar por el de Stanley- las palabras las dije rápido y después me arrepentí -no puedes, ya está decidido pónganse sus uniformes- Alice me saco a rastras de la oficina -¿Qué te pasa bella?- pregunto Alice achicando los ojos -el agente de la CIA resulto ser el bailarín con en el que me…acosté- me ruborice -¿ese es?- pregunto Alice -sí y te agradecería que no lo divulgues, su padre es amigo de mi padre- musite -hola señoritas- Edward interrumpió con su voz -hola- hablamos a coro -solo pasaba a saludar y no olvides nuestra cita el jueves- después de decirlo me guiño un ojo y estampo fieramente sus labios contra los míos y luego se fue -es un…- musite enojada, cínico Escuche pasos y me volteo rápidamente, era Jacob ¿Quién abrió las puertas del infierno? -hola zorrita- bufo Jacob y le di una bofetada -voy a buscar a tu padre- salió corriendo Alice a buscarlo -eso, llama a tu papi para que te defienda, tenemos que hablar en privado- dijo mientras se sobaba en donde le había propinado la bofetada -hablemos en mi oficina- camine hacia mi oficina y me arrepentí por no tener mis pistolas a la mano, llegue a mi oficina y con la mirada buscaba algo filoso -dime que es lo que quieres- sentí que su mano se estampaba en mi rostro sin previo aviso -maldita puta, ya leí la carta y quieres inculpar a mi hermana, acabo de firmar el divorcio, y nos veremos en la corte, y por cierto- me tomo del cuello y lo apretó para después estrellar mi cabeza con la puerta -tu amante, fue a la casa a amenazar a mi familia y a mí, esto no se va a acabar, me las pagaras todas- sentí que el aire me hacía falta, pero le di un rodillazo en donde más le duele, me soltó rápido y en lo que el jadeaba de dolor, me volvió a tomar y me azoto fuerte contra la pared y todo se oscureció. -bella, ¿estás bien?- escuchaba a lo lejos que me llamaban y luego un olor a alcohol muy fuerte me hizo reaccionar, sentía que alguien me sostenía, unos brazos fuertes -ese infeliz le hizo una herida pequeña en la cabeza- escuchaba decir a mi padre a alguien mas -¿hijas, como te sientes?- empecé a abrir los ojos y por un momento, la luz me molesto -mis ojos- arrastre las palabras -¿Qué tienen, te duele, que te hizo?- una voz familiar me hizo despertar por completo -¿carnicero?- fue lo único que dije y me incorpore -sí, soy yo- dijo tocando mi cara y un dolor agudo me molesto en la cabeza -mi…cabeza…me duele- me queje -es solo un corte pequeño, ese bastardo se arrepentirá- lo mire y sus ojos centelleaban peligrosamente -a que vino el aquí- hablo mi padre ayudándome a levantarme, pero yo sentía como si tuviera un cubo enorme de hielo en mi cabeza -vino a notificarme que firmo el divorcio y…- no quise decir lo demás, pero se lo diría a Edward en nuestro encuentro -¿y?- pregunto mi padre -y que lo veré en la corte- musite -ah, eso no hay problema, le hablare a un amigo que trabaja en la corte, para que este todo a tu favor- hablo mi padre resuelto -papa, pero quiero hacerlo lo más limpio que se pueda- me queje -¿y crees que el actuara limpio?- pregunto Edward besando mi mano -no, pero yo lo quiero hacer de manera legal, limpia- musite -Hija vete a la casa, Edward y yo iremos al operativo- asentí y mi padre salió pero Edward se quedo conmigo -te hare una curación- Edward me tendió su mano y la acepte, por suerte en mi oficina había un baño aunque un poco pequeño -me encanta el color de tu cabello- dijo fascinado y me sonroje -gracias- hable en voz baja Sus habilidosas manos, localizaron la herida, y tomo mi botiquín, lo abrió y extrajo, alcohol y una gasa que el dejo todo empapado de alcohol, y la puso en mi cabeza, pero me queje -pareces un cerdito- dijo riéndose -muy gracioso- refunfuñe -¿Por qué dejas que tu esposo o lo que sea te pegue?- pregunto enojado -últimamente, se ha vuelto violento, cuando supo que me fui a ese club, fue el primer golpe- podía sentir su respiración atrás de mi -¿y te has defendido?- pregunto -claro que lo hago- exclame -listo, termine- me di la vuelta para verlo -pues a la próxima vez, métele un balazo en la cabeza- esa idea me espanto -ya veo que la idea te espanta- me tomo de la barbilla -pero siempre recuérdalo, ¿sí?- me beso la frente, sentía que su cuerpo irradiaba calor -se me antoja hacértelo aquí, en tu baño, pero la herida te cobrara factura mañana, así que lo dejamos pendiente- me susurro muy sexy al oído y salimos, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y apenas lo podía escuchar -por cierto, tu corazón late muy rápido, será mejor que me vaya- abrió la puerta y desapareció. 


	8. LA CITA

GRACIAS A : VALU03, YOLABERTAY, CARMEN CULLEN93 Y A SUSANA, Y A LUIICULLEN HE VISTO QUE TODO EL TEXTO SALE JUNTO Y NO SEPARADO COMO SE SUPONE QUE DEBE SER, PERO ES POR QUE HAY UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA EN EL PORTAL DE FANFIC, MAS ADELANTE ENTRARAN A LA ESCENA LOS HERMANOS ADOPTIVOS DE BELLA, AUNQUE HABRÁN MOMENTOS DE VERGÜENZA PARA ELLA, Y AHORA A LEER! Por fin había llegado el día, estaba en mi trabajo pensando en cómo le preguntaría si fue a golpear a Jacob, tendría que tratarlo con "pinzas" -¿no sabes que ponerte?- abrió mi puerta Alice -no y la cita es a las 8- hable desesperada -te ayudo- respondió Alice Acepte su ayuda pero no muy convencida, las ventajas de ser hija del jefe, era que podía tener mis propios horarios, salimos a una tienda de vestidos y ninguno me gusto -bella, no vas a ver a la reina de Inglaterra- me reprendió Alice cuando negué el catorceavo vestido, y encontré un vestido debajo de la rodilla, era de cuello alto y de manga corta, y era color azul eléctrico, me lo probé y note que era muy pegado -este me gusta- recordé que el tonto del carnicero había pedido que las dos rubias fueran con él, y eso me hizo enojar -con este vestido le dará un infarto- musite alegremente Después fuimos a comprar los zapatos y para eso no hubo tanto problema, elegí unas cómodas zapatillas de tacón bajo color azul -con el azul, apagaras el color llameante de tu cabello- estallo en carcajadas Alice y la mire enojada -muy chistosa, te pareces a su padre- refunfuñe Regresamos al trabajo, Alice insistió que peinara mi cabello, pero le dije que no necesitaba más arreglos, casi mi cabello es rizado, mire mi reloj y eran 6:30, tenía algo de tiempo para arreglarme, el pasaría por mí, salí bastante rápido y me metí a mi auto, conducía con el acelerador a fondo y me pase varios altos, si me llegan a encontrar de seguro mi padre le daría un fuerte dolor de cabeza, llegue presurosa y me di un baño algo calmado, termine de arreglarme y me fui a la sala a sentarme -bella estas muy bonita el día de hoy- me espanto sue -es que voy a salir con un amigo- dije nerviosa -tranquilízate, ¿a qué hora quedo de pasar por ti?- pregunto -ehm a las 8- sue miro su reloj -son las 8- la voz de Edward me espanto y me levante rápido -juro que casi no llegamos- resoplo mi padre -vámonos- sonrió Edward y acepte Salimos al estacionamiento y mire un volvo de un feo plateado -ven súbete- musito fuerte Edward y entre, me senté y el aroma a sándalo me inundo y Edward también se subió y nos mirábamos, mire sus carnosos labios y cerré mis ojos, y no sé cómo terminamos en un ardiente beso, hasta que me di cuenta y apenada me aleje -oh preciosa, eres todo fuego- dijo jadeante Edward y mirándome -¿es algo malo?- pregunte -no, pero te enseñare como usarlo- encendió el auto y nos alejamos, el camino fue en silencio, algunas veces lo miraba y él me pillaba, cada vez que lo hacía me sonreía, su desordenado cabello y sus preciosos ojos verdes me hacían sonreír, llegamos a una casa, apago el coche y yo me quite el cinturón y me tomo de la mano -ven vamos a cenar- sonrió de medio lado y mi corazón se detuvo, me baje deprisa y él me tendió su mano que se la acepte gustosa y entrelazo sus manos con las suyas, sentí un hormigueo recorrer mi piel, la pintura era negra, y no tenia picaporte, a juzgar por su apariencia tenía dos pisos, Edward se movió un poco a la derecha y puso su pulgar en una caja, y la puerta automáticamente se abrió -estas muy impresionada- se acerco a mí y me tomo del brazo entramos a su casa y todo era con recubiertos de panel de madera, bastante amplio y muy iluminado, los sillones eran negros y tenía una pantalla plana como de 8 metros de alto o menos, y tenía cuadros de ninjas, que por cierto los odiaba -ven gatito, vamos al comedor- seguí a Edward y llegamos al comedor, era de 8 sillas, de madera y los filos del cristal eran dorados, me senté y la silla era muy cómoda, Edward salió de lo que supongo era la cocina, con vino, copas y la comida -¿Qué me has preparado?- pregunte -es una sorpresa- me guiño un ojo y escuche 4 pasos y lo que voy mirando era un perro doberman con mirada de no tener piedad, que curioso igual que su dueño, el perro me ladro y me espante -tranquilo Zeus- el perro se callo y se fue -es mi mascota, no te hará daño, al menos que yo le ordene- lo mire incrédula -qué alivio- dije sarcástica y empezó a servir la comida, el había cocinado espagueti con champiñones, se sentó y me miro -espero que te guste, lo hice yo- sonrió presumido y le sonreí Empecé a comer, y sabía rico, que bien que sabía cocinar -¿y qué opinas?- me pregunto -es…bueno, y eso que no me gustan los champiñones- tome vino y sabia dulce -eres una cajita de sorpresas- musite -¿en serio?- pregunto ansioso -de verdad- le sonreí y seguí comiendo -lástima que mi madre no lo ve así- su voz se hizo fría -¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte -siempre me he esforzado por agradar a mi madre, pero cuando tenía 12 años, me corrió de la casa- lo mire triste, justo a esa edad tuve un accidente con una motoneta -¿pero tu padre hizo algo?- pregunte -sí, el me fue a buscar y me pidió disculpas por dejarme solo, estuve unos meses en la calle y…y me pasaron cosas horribles, que por cierto ya me encargue de eso- seguí comiendo lentamente -¿Por qué tu madre te corrió?- el me miro dudoso -por que me había encontrado alcoholizado, tenía una niñera, pero ella me violo, y desde ese momento empecé a fumar, mi madre no me creyó, y mi niñera le dijo que yo la había violado- Edward se sirvió mas vino, pobre de el -desde que tengo memoria, mi madre nunca me ha demostrado afecto, siempre lo recuerdo y recuerdo que me había esmerado en hacerle un lapicero con brillantina rosa, dibuje una rosa y se las di, pero lo echo a la basura y ese día llore mucho- pero que hija de… -a mi mama le hice un lapicero en forma de sol y estuvo encantada con eso- recordé ese día y al día siguiente me regalo un peluche -al contrario que a mí, tus padres si te quieren, pero el único que me ha querido ha sido mi padre, y seguí creciendo, y su rechazo ha sido muy grande, tenía siete años y me agarro a golpes por tirar el pavo navideño, mi padre le recrimino pero a ella no le importo, en mis enfermedades siempre he estado solo, y ella como si nada- tome su mano y la apreté -ahora ya no estás solo- las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo, yo cuidaría de el, y ahora entendía por qué era así, porque era despiadado, un ser sin corazón -una vez le grite a mi mama, porque un mapache me persiguió, me subí a un árbol de moras, las moras eran dulces, y el mapache estaba frente a mí, y seguí comiendo, hasta que se puso en modo agresivo, salto encima de mí, me caí del árbol y me perseguí y grite "mami, un mapache con rabia me quiere comer", me tropecé con la agujeta del zapato y mi madre se estaba partiendo de risa- recordar ese momento fue como si todo volviera a ser como antes, Edward empezó a reírse, pero su risa era carente de alegría -que diferente ha sido tu vida a la mía- hablo sin emoción -¿Por qué tu madre se ha comportado así?- pregunte -desde que se caso con mi padre, y se entero de mi existencia, yo mate por ella, pero eso fue lo último que hice, cuando se entero de que había matado a su ex que la obligo a abortarme, dijo que me odiaba, días después ella enfermo y no fui a verla, entendí que hiciera lo que hiciera nunca llegaría a quererme- termine de cenar y al parecer el también había terminado de cenar, se levanto y fue por el postre, era helado -helado de chocolate con menta, sé que es tu favorito, bueno, tu padre me lo conto- ¿mi padre estaba de acuerdo con la cita? -si es cierto- sonreí y empecé a comerlo con ganas, tenía tiempo que no lo comía -¿has tenido novia?- pregunte -sí, una vez tuve, se llamaba tanya, hace 5 años me dejo por otro, creí que ella era mi oasis, que jamás volvería a sentirme solo, pero estaba tan idiota por ella que, solo me uso y me abandono, yo tenía 20 años, a los 21 mi asquerosa y puta tía Elizabeth abuso de mi, ella me drogo, tanya se entero y se burlo de mi, mi madre me repudio más de lo que lo hacía y le conté todo a mi padre, el me creyó y entonces fue cuando decidí entrar a la CIA, y solo me convertí en el hombre que soy ahora- dijo orgulloso -supongo que tu ex debió de lamentarlo al igual que tu tía- seguí devorando el helado -mi tía lo lamento bastante, y hace tres años que deje esa casa, compre esta y no he vuelto a ir, ni pregunto por Esme, así se llama mi madre, y ni ella pregunta por mi y creo que empiezo a odiarla- me atragante con el helado -no digas eso, tal vez las cosas se mejoren- el negó con la cabeza, pero empezaba a saber que Edward buscaría la manera de vengarse de su madre, cuando ella misma le hiciera daño, pobre de mi bailarín -y hace tres años, que entre al bar, quería sexo sin compromiso y me di cuenta de que las mujeres eran unas perras en celo, luego, tuve un accidente, y eso me hizo ser más violento del que era, entre a la pelea de artes marciales mixtas, porque me gusta la sangre, la violencia y más que nada…matar- lo mire perpleja, sus ojos brillaban, el podía matar por diversión sin sentirse culpable, hacerlo con cuanta mujer y no sentirse culpable de romper corazones -¿y por qué te casaste con ese?- me pregunto Edward -pues porque creí estar enamorada de el, y que él se había enamorado de mi- musite -no se nota- empezó a fumar -al principio creí que sería feliz, pero me fui dando cuenta de que, la relación no sería buena, en gran parte por que jake es estéril- Edward se empezó a reír y lo mire severamente -y se caso conmigo por interés monetario- deje el recipiente en la mesa y me serví mas vino -yo se que tu padre heredo la vasta fortuna del empresario Charlie John swan, tu abuelo, que tu abuelo era dueño de ferrocarriles, minas e industrias, y que esa fortuna te la heredo a ti, mas lo que se vaya juntando- enarque una ceja -lo sé porque nuestros padres son muy amigos, niña, entre ellos no hay secretos- y fruncí el seño molesta -no te enojes bebe, pero tu ex esposo se debió de haber casado por interés- al ver mi cara de enojo se disculpo -¿quieres ir al jardín?- me pregunto y vi en sus ojos lujuria -ya se a donde vamos, tu respuesta es sí, pero ni creas que habrá sexo- le advertí y me miro con decepción -está bien- hablo enojado Caminamos y empezamos a hablar de nuestras vidas, pero unas horas después estaba en mi casa durmiendo, aunque hubiera querido hacerlo, no pude, necesitaba un poco de tiempo antes de empezar una relación. 


	9. MIS HERMANOS

**GRACIAS A:**

**Susana vazquez**

**yolabertay**

**gmea**

**Jade cullen 7**

**Maribel Hernandes Cullen**

**Suu Cullen**

**aramii1990**

**Karina Masen **

**Schatzleo713**

** .talca**

**mirylion**

**ValeryBr**

**gatita swan **

Había pasado una semana de nuestra cita, Edward se tuvo que ir a Hong Kong y me dijo que volvería en una semana, felizmente habían llegado mis vacaciones, ahora me sentía libre, Jacob no me había vuelto a molestar, mi madre me pidió perdón muchas veces, por haber aceptado a jake, como quisiera que la madre de Edward se disculpara con él y que empezara a tratarlo como su hijo, que fuera feliz por él, y lo más importante, mis medios hermanos estarían otra vez en la casa, seth y leah, por seth conocí a jake, aunque no rompieron su amistad le pedí a seth que lo alejara de mi.

Veía la tv, seth iba a trabajar en el noticiario local, e iba a dar el clima, leah por su parte, estaba en la secundaria, pero le había advertido a seth de su tic.

-Buenos días, hoy el clima es de soleado a medio soleado, habrá precipitaciones y mucha lluvia de jalea- hablaba animado

-va a fracasar- susurro leah

-leah, no digas eso, lo hará bien- le sonreí

-¿y como estas segura?, no olvides el tic que tiene- cierto, pero yo confiaba en el, seguí viendo la tv y cambiaba los canales, por que mi mente siempre viajaba a unos hermosos ojos verdes que centelleaban peligrosamente

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?- me espante cuando seth me pregunto

-nada…es que, estoy aburrida- dije sobresaltada

-¡si claro!, y yo puedo volar-dijo sarcástico

Rodé los ojos y me levante, camine hacia la ventana y mire el pasto, era todo lo que me recordaba a él, tenía ganas inmensas de ahorcar a su madre, ¿Por qué actuaba así?, ¿Qué no le dolía ver a su hijo como sufría?, pobre de mí carnicero, solo busca alguien que lo ame, que lo abrace, sentirse en familia, por primera vez amado

-ok familia ya me voy- canturreo feliz seth y me saco de mis pensamientos

-suerte hermano- le apreté el hombro para infundirle valor, se despidió y yo volví a pensar en el, mi escorpión verde

-bella, en que piensas- pregunto mi padre

-en Eddy- musite

-esta su padre aquí, ¿quieres saludarlo?- asentí y camine, estaba sentado en mi sillón favorito

-buenas tardes señor- el me miro y me sonrió y extendí mi mano

-buenas tardes bella, pero no me digas señor, me haces sentir más viejo, mejor dime Travis o Jack- asentí con la cabeza

-tu padre me invito a ver el clima- me congele un momento, si seth tenia el tic esto sería vergonzoso

-ahm…que bien ¿y cuando regresara Eddy?- pregunte cambiando de tema

-pues no lo sé, pero frente a él no le digas así, por que se pone de malas, veo que te enamoraste de el- me sonroje mucho

-eh…por que lo dice- dije sobresaltada

-es obvio, cuando preguntaste por él se te iluminaron los ojos- me sonrió y de pronto su celular empezó a sonar, se disculpo y lo contesto

-hola esme, que paso- ¿acaso era su madre?

-no te pongas así, estoy en casa de los consuegros- hablo feliz y el aire se me atoro en la garganta

-no hables así de el- le grito y vi que sus ojos se oscurecían, colgó el teléfono

-las interrupciones maritales, bien ¿en que estábamos?- quisiera saber que le dijo su esposa para que se enojara, la bruma negra en sus ojos al parecer era hereditaria, porque Edward también la tenia

-se me olvido- intente sonar distraída

-te decía que cada que preguntas por mi hijo, tu rostro se ilumina- me sonroje un poco

-creí que vendría hoy- el sonrió y mi padre igual

-tal vez tengamos una boda- hablo sue y me exalte

-hay por favor sue, no creerás que salí de un error para caer en otro- me fui a sentar, vi a todos con cara de asombro y me di cuenta de que había hablado sin pensar

-es que, no sé como resultara todo esto, apenas estoy tratando de divorciarme y necesito un espacio para mí, además nos deberíamos de conocer mejor- dije sobresaltada

-al menos eres sincera- dijo secamente su padre, en cambio leah se llevo una mano a la cabeza, me levante y fui a la cocina

-¡rayos!, ahora creerá que a Edward lo considero algo malo, pero no es así…solo necesito tiempo, no quisiera..-

-caer en otro error- me espante era su padre

-señor Travis- lo mire y él en cambio me miraba enojado

-mi hijo no es ningún error, ya ha sufrido bastante ¿no te parece?- su tono de voz era amenazante

-yo sé por lo que su hijo ha pasado, por que el me lo conto, pero créame cuando le digo que para mí no es error haberlo conocido. ¿Qué pasa cuando este insegura con él?, no quisiera que me dejara por otra y además nuestro encuentro fue un poco ortodoxo, y no quiero tampoco que Edward piense que lo estoy mirando de manera de "un clavo saca otro clavo", hasta que pueda sentirme segura entonces iniciare otra etapa con Edward, pero hasta entonces solo somos amigos- el asintió y me dijo que no quería que su hijo volviera a sufrir, tome un poco de agua y trataría de moderar mi lengua, no quería que pensara su padre que yo solo había usado a Edward, pero necesitaba tiempo para una relación, si Edward se entera de seguro me mata

-¿en qué piensas hija?- pregunto mi padre

-en lo que dije hace rato- seguí tomando agua

-claro que me acuerdo, prácticamente lo insultaste- escupí el agua y mire a mi padre

-no lo insulte- me defendí

-le dijiste que era un error- hablo mi padre

-no dije que lo fuera- me defendí

-mejor hablamos luego, tu hermano va a dar el clima- empezaba a pensar que lo dije sin querer, ¡rayos! Estaba confundida, todavía no empieza el trámite del divorcio cuando salgo con otro, necesito tiempo

Todos estábamos expectantes ante el reporte del clima, seth empezaba a decir en que partes del país estaría lluvioso y en que otras estaría soleado, pero de pronto el se detuvo y miro fijamente la cámara, miraba para todos lados

-hab...habrá…vientos indeseables en…en…- empezaba a parpadear rápido y movía la cabeza continuamente, le estaba dando el tic

-seth, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntaba la conductora, me lleve una mano a la boca y mire a todos que tenían una expresión de desconcierto

-¡LEAH! POR QUE TENÍAS QUE RECORDARME DE MI TIC- gritaba y seguí moviendo su cabeza, quería meter mi cabeza en un hoyo

-la presión atmosférica corta…- se quito el saco y me dio más vergüenza

-hace mucho calor en el foro y…mi antitranspirante no sirve- dijo mirándose las axilas que hasta ese momento mojaban su camisa color azul, parecía una llave abierta de sudor, siguió con sus espasmo y temblores y después de un rato se desmayo, me levante rápido

-oh por dios, lo vio toda la nación y tal vez todo el mundo- pasaba mis manos sobre mi cara bastante avergonzada y en cuanto al padre de Edward tenia la expresión de reírse o de sentir pena

-lo siento mucho Anthony, no que le paso a mi hijo- se disculpo mi padre

-esas cosas pasan, al menos sabremos cómo estará el clima- musito

-tienes un hermano muy especial bella- levante una ceja confusa, no sé si se burlaba o que quería decir, su presentación había sido un completo fracaso.

-bella tenemos que hablar- hablo mi padre molesto

-¿sobre mi error de hablar?-exclame

-si sobre eso, sabes que Jack y su hijo son mis amigos, y que pensábamos que sin quererlo serian una pareja- hablaba mi padre con una calma que no era de la buena, escuche que abrió la puerta y mire, era travis y traía un celular en la mano

-Edward quiere hablar contigo- me tendió el teléfono y lo tome

-hola Edward- musite miedoso

-hola bella- respondió fríamente

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunte tratando de que mi voz no sonara ahogada

-estoy bien, mi estancia en Hong Kong será de dos días- seguía con su tono frio

-mi padre me dijo que me considerabas un error, ¿eso es cierto?- pregunto siniestramente

-no- musite

-dime la verdad, no me gustan las mentiras- musito mordazmente

-es la verdad, sabes que estoy pasando por una ruptura matrimonial, quiero superarla, quiero que nos conozcamos bien, es lo que pido- modere el tono de mi voz y dejándolo claro

-está bien, pero aun así me lo dirás en dos días, te empiezo a estimar bella- su voz era letal y corto la llamada, me empezaban a dar escalofríos

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntaron al unísono

-que me vería en dos días- resople

-tengo que salir- le devolví el teléfono al padre de Edward, tome mi celular y camine hacia el bosque, empecé a escalar un pino y me quede en la copa, tenía una vista hermosa, digite el teléfono de Alice, algunas cosas que decía siempre eran verdaderas

-hola bella- contesto mi amiga

-hola Alice, ahm necesito un consejo- hable tímidamente

-¿sobre qué?- respondió

-ahm…sobre el escorpión verde- mordí mi labio

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto alarmada

-pues como decírtelo, me gusta pero no estoy lista para iniciar otra relación- hubo un silencio en la línea

-habla claro swan- exigió Alice

-no quiero caer en otro error- solté de golpe

-¿lo estas considerando un error?- mordí mi labio

-no- negué

-si lo estás haciendo, dijiste eso claramente, el primer error fue Jacob y me dirás que el segundo es el- tal vez Alice tenía razón, sin querer lo estoy considerando un error

-espero que él no lo sepa, por qué será lo último que hagas- desorbite los ojos asustada

-el ya lo sabe, lo sabe su padre y el mío- susurre

-estas en graves problemas, lo que debes de hacer es aclararle bien las cosas o se pondrá peor, ¿Cuándo lo volverás a ver?- miraba el atardecer

-en dos días- dije derrotada

-encontré su perfil, y el tipo es de miedo, leí que sabe usar una catana- el aire se me atasco en los pulmones y perdí el equilibrio

-¿Qué cosa?- grite

-no tienes que gritar, mañana voy a tu casa- nos despedimos y cuando el llegara ahora si estaría en problemas


	10. SU OSCURA PERSONALIDAD

**gracias a **

**Mara06**

**yolabertay**

**Guest**

**Makena Connor**

**angelita04**

A la mañana siguiente había llegado Alice con unas hojas metidas en un folder, nos encerramos en el ático

-¿Por qué no en tu recamara?- pregunto Alice tosiendo

-por que de otra manera mi padre lo escuchara, llamara a su padre y convenientemente llamara al carnicero- le dije como si fuera obvio

-está bien, aquí esta su perfil psicológico, en nuestra escala se lleva el numero 9- desorbite los ojos y mire, tome las hojas y me senté

Había una foto suya con saco y corbata negro, se veía más guapo, sonreí al verlo, su cabello rebelde y su mirada no tenia emoción alguna, solo que note una sombra en sus ojos, como típica foto de psicópata, pase a la siguiente hoja

PERFIL PSICOLOGICO

Edward Anthony Masen cullen, padece de empatía, psicopatía nivel 9, se debe de tener cuidado con este sujeto, es vengativo, cruel y rencoroso, carece de piedad, tiene odio y desprecio por la figura materna, padece de sadismo, dice que siente placer de cómo sus víctimas le ruegan por su vida, siente que su ego se infla y que no tiene sentimiento bueno alguno, no tiene corazón, mata cuando quiere, en sus palabras le gusta el sexo salvaje, le gustaría torturar a otras personas.

ESTATURA: 1.90

COMPLEXION: ATLETICA

COLOR DE CABELLO: COBRIZO

COLOR DE OJOS: VERDE OSCURO

COLOR FAVORITO: NEGRO Y GRIS

DEPORTE FAVORITO: SEXO SALVAJE

TEZ: BRONCEADO

FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: 20 de junio de 1989

Es de pocas palabras, observador, asertivo, violento, agresivo, perspicaz, egocéntrico, experto en artes marciales, se destaca en kung fu, excelente francotirador, tiene una buena puntería, experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, experto en combate de artes marciales mixtas, experto en usar armas blancas, y experto en manejar la catana (espada japonesa de uso samurái), sus entrenamientos son en Rusia, china, la orden de los jenízaros, los tuareg del desierto, Brasil, Guatemala.

Elaboro Lauren Mallory

-pero que rayos- seguí ojeando y eran unas fotos de él, se veía hermoso con lentes oscuros, hacia ver su cara rectangular, sus labios resaltaban que eran gruesos, su labio superior se alzaba con dos pequeñas cumbres

-al parecer a tu novio le gustan los lentes, esos que tiene puestos se llaman Ray Ban Aviator, aunque le quedan redondeadas y grandes- la mire severa

-que no es mi novio- grite enojada

Vi mas fotos que le habían sacado, lentes pequeños rectangulares de color negro y azul, vestido de gabardina o con una chamarra de piel negra, su aura letal siempre la podía sentir, y ¿una moto Harley Davidson? Además era deportiva y de reciente modelo, de color negro, que original

-ya sé por que Lauren quería estar a su lado- dije exasperada

-es que el es un chulo de playa- completo Alice y la mire molesta

-es un reverendo zoquete que…- me detuve al pensar en cómo me hacia sonreír

-¿Qué te tiene loca?- completo Alice nuevamente

-cuando lo vea le morderé los labios, los tiene gruesos, grandes y carnosos como…- me detuve a ver Alice que me miraba como si fuera una pervertida

-¿Cómo qué?- achico los ojos

-como…ahm…nada- mire a otro lado avergonzada

-pervertida loca, no se te olvide que puede captar las ideas en el aire, si muerdes sus labios creerá que quieres acostarte con el- cierto no pensé en eso

-pero todo lo demás es un maniaco, ¿su deporte favorito es el sexo salvaje?- no lo podía comprender

-¿sabes cosas mas de el?- me pregunto Alice y me hele por completo

-pues aparte de que en sus venas corre hiel en vez de sangre, su madre lo detesta- me senté en el piso y recordé la noche que me conto su vida, o parcialmente su historia

-¿Por qué su propia madre lo detesta? ¿y por qué no me dijiste nada, que habías tenido una cita con él?- Alice preguntaba

-deja de hablar con ese tono telenovelesco, no sabía que tenía que rendir cuentas a tu curiosidad, me invito a cenar en su casa- hablaba mientras volvía a ver sus fotos

-¡perdón!, no sabía que eras gruñona- se defendió mi amiga

-platicamos de algunas cosas, y la plática abarco toda su vida, desde que el nació su madre siempre lo desprecia, y lo echo de la casa y se fue a vivir a la calle, justo a los 12- dije mortificada

-si se fue a vivir a la calle, es más probable que haya perdido la virginidad de su trasero- susurro audiblemente Alice y la reprendí

-Alice, eso no es gracioso, solo piensa en Edward en la calle, su madre lo detesta y su padre que lo quiere esta siempre trabajando- me cruce de brazos molesta

-por favor bella, ¿eso no se te ocurrió desde el primero segundo que te lo dijo?- se acerco a mi Alice y se sentó

-no, nunca lo había pensado, pero me dijo que su tía Elizabeth lo violo y lo violo su niñera- tenía ganas de retorcerle el cuello a las tres y próximamente a Alice si seguía burlándose

-hay pobre de él, todo el mundo lo viola, ¿Qué sigue?, ¿Qué el perro de la vecina lo viole?, ¿Qué un poste de la luz lo viole?- hablo Alice sarcástica

-si te lo estoy contando no es para que te burles, ¿entiendes eso? O te lo vuelvo a explicar- Salí del ático bufando, no podía creer que Alice se burlara completamente de él, ni yo lo haría, llegue al jardín y me senté en el pasto

-¡he sido una completa tonta al contarle todo a Alice, rosalie hubiera reaccionado de manera diferente- musite tristemente tenía ganas de llorar

-la tonta he sido yo, por burlarme de él, no debí de hacerlo, no sabía que te habías enamorado de el, y la verdad es que su vida no ha sido nada fácil, al menos nosotras hemos tenido afecto de nuestros padres, ¿pero quién cuidaba de él en sus enfermedades?- pregunto poniendo su mano en mi hombro, la mire y di la vuelta para abrazarla

-nadie cuido de el- musite al borde de las lagrimas

-ouch, eso sí que es cruel, ¿acaso su madre no ve que lo lastima?- pregunto irritada Alice

-el me conto que asesinó por ella, y cuando su madre se enteró lo trato más mal, de lo que ya lo trataba, ahora Eddy la detesta y la odia, no quiere saber nada de ella y supongo que viceversa- nos dejamos de abrazar

-¿y ahorita en donde está el?- preguntó

-pues está en Hong Kong, no sé por qué sale y la verdad me muero de curiosidad- gruñí

-en su expediente vi que le llaman el escorpión verde y el carnicero, ¿no te dijo por que tiene esos apodos?- la mire inquietante

-no me lo dijo, pero yo sé quien me lo responderá, sígueme- jale su brazo y entramos, escuche risas y luego una voz conocida, Edward travis estaba aquí

-quiero que te quedes en esta columna, sabremos por que se llama así- musite

-mejor te espero afuera, es más, tengo que irme- la tome del brazo

-no, gracias a tu desinteresada curiosidad vamos a descubrir el porqué se llama así- me fui rápido de ahí y me arme de valor

-aquí estas hija, Travis nos vino a visitar- mire a travis y lo salude

-tengo una pregunta- pregunte nerviosa

-¿de qué se trata?- pregunto mi papa

-ahm… ¿Por qué Edward tiene los apodos del carnicero y del escorpión verde?- pregunte más nerviosa

-en su primera misión descuartizo a 4 personas, claro que por ser de la CIA, tienes permiso para matar, así que se puso el mote de carnicero- su padre hablaba como si fuera de lo más natural

-pero que sádico- exclame y proseguí

-¿y qué hay del escorpión verde?- pregunte curiosa

-los escorpiones son sexosos, mortíferos, apasionados, solitarios, protectores, que no se debe de jugar con el por qué las consecuencias son bastante caras, así es mi hijo, se puso así, y luego le dio un toque personal, y es verde, por el color de sus ojos, creo que se hizo un tatuaje en la espalda o el corazón, no me acuerdo en que parte- finalizo su explicación, cierto, tiene las características de un escorpión

-¿Por qué lo preguntaste?- pregunto mi padre

-es que no me dijo eso la vez, que me invito a cenar y he tenido curiosidad de saber por qué lo llaman así- dije con franqueza

-eres my curiosa, como un gato pero recuerda que Edward es muy especial, si el descubre que estas de curiosa con sus cosas, te va quitar lo curioso- me advirtió su padre al parecer ya no estaba en su gracia

-y supongo que te conto de su primer amor- lo mire y sentí que mi corazón se rompía

-supongo que se refiere a tanya- dije en un hilo de voz

-sí, ella es fue primer y más grande amor, se fue una tarde hace 5 años, terminó con Edward y ella vio las dos personalidades que tiene mi hijo, es o fue rubia y tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes claro, Edward la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y creo que lo sigue haciendo, era bastante hermosa- eso me hizo enfurecer, ese idiota jamás me dijo nada y ahora este otro idiota me hace desistir

-nunca me lo dijo, papa, voy a comer con Alice a una pizzería- me di la vuelta y me fui, Alice me siguió y le conté todo lo que había escuchado, llegamos a una pizzería y nos sentamos a comer

-todo lo que me faltaba, ahora tendré que pelear con un fantasma de su pasado- dije molesta y tomando un trozo de pizza

-exacto, y sabes que va a ser muy difícil, ¿y que pasara cuando ella regrese?- me tense un momento

-espero que no se haga realidad, ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?- bufe molesta

-hola pichón, hola bella- llego jasper y le sonreí, empezamos a platicar de mi cita con el imbécil de ojos verdes.

-no le des esperanza en donde no la hay, aunque tengas una relación con el, cuando ella regrese y recuerden su amor, el terminara contigo y se irá con ella y tu te quedaras sola- me sentía como una tonta, el fin de la relación con jake ya era un hecho, pero no era un hecho que quería rehacer mi vida rápidamente.

Pero cuando llegara Edward, el me lo diría en persona, mientras que mi cabeza me hizo recordar a un rubio de ojos azules.


End file.
